Return of the Ninjetti Warrior
by synergyfox
Summary: After living in self imposed isolation for the last 10 years, a Ranger of the past returns to take the reigns of a leader and summon ex Rangers to join the fight against a new evil. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Prologue

__

**A/N: Well... the story I promised my friend has finally taken shape in this geekish head of mine.**

**A/N2: This is mostly going to contain slash and femmeslash, so if that doesn't float your boat... here is your first warning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it... just the plot and oc's...**

**Timeline: This chapter takes place 4 years after the Turbo movie, the rest take place 6 years after this chapter.**

**Enjoy**

**---------------------------------------**

Meditation… to relax the mind and body by a regular program of mental exercise… god I sound like Yoda.

That's my thing though… meditation… I have the perfect spot, barely anybody bothers me… then again, barely anybody even knows that I'm here… I've been here for the last 4 years… it's beautiful.

I don't need much to survive… a monk from Shanghai brings me enough rice for 6 months at the request of Grand Master Xang Xu.

I believe a bunch of things, I don't have a basic… hardcore religion. I believe in a balanced higher power, I believe in reincarnation, I believe in the after life, Summerland is the Wiccan term… Nirvana… Heaven… call it what you will, I follow the teachings of The Buddha, I can 'Draw Down the Moon' and 'Draw a Cone of Power' down… I practice a lot of things, I'm eccentric, get over it.

In high school…

If you had told me I would be living on a mountain, with a gate that consists of hundreds of thousands of trees for thousands of miles, a mall nowhere in site… I would have laughed and said that you needed to get your head checked.

If you had told me I would have been Earth's First Pink Power Ranger when I was 15… I would have asked what the hell that was.

If you had told me that I would have been captured on a scuba diving trip with my older brother and had my purity sacrificed to a volcano god, I would have said that that makes a good science fiction story.

Today…

If you told me that I would be living on a mountain, with a gate that consists of hundreds of thousands of trees for thousands of miles, a mall nowhere in site… my answer is that I know that and it's very comfortable, not very many distractions.

If you told me that I would have been Earth's First Power Ranger when I was 15… I was… hahaha that was a great time… kicking evil's ass everyday and worrying about what homework I had to turn in, what time the mall opens and when to meet your teammates, best friends and boyfriend at Ernie's Juice Bar.

If you told me that I would have been captured on a scuba diving trip with my older brother and had my purity sacrificed to a volcano god… I'd probably scowl, tell you that I'm still living with the side effects of it, then I'd tell you to let the door hit you on the way out.

Like I said before, I don't have many visitors, just the occasional Monk every 6 months, and Xu, a village boy who hikes up every week to play with his best friends, my white crane Mai, the white tiger and black leopard that I have officially dubbed Yin and Yang, the garden snake that never left my house I've named him Chen Pai, Han Su the monkey, and Luke, the eagle that that keeps coming to my door for scraps.

So I'm sitting here, meditating on my rock, in my rock garden, that I built with Xu, Mai, Chen Pai, Han Su, Yin, Yang, and Luke, when I'm interrupted by banging and shouting and an all out commotion. The sound is so unfamiliar after 4 years that I nearly jump out of my skin.

I open my eyes and look around, a small girl, 11… maybe 12 is running towards me with Xu and Yin and Yang jet out from their positions and run past the girl. She's American, I wouldn't have been able to tell if she hadn't had her head up because her hair is as dark as any Asian man or woman that I've met, and she's covered in mud. She's in traditional clothing for a farmer's daughter in China, I can see blood on her small body, she looks like she's going to pass out.

I feel myself leap from the center rock out, I'm on automatic until I get to the girl, I can hear Yin and Yang, they're angry and I can hear them letting out cat cries as they fight with something. I kneel down in front of the girl who's shaking with fear and looking around scared.

"What happened sweetie?" I asked in English, it sounded almost foreign to my own ears… I'm used to talking in Putonghua, thankfully she looked up at me with that confused look people get, "What happened sweetie?" I try again in Putonghua.

"Men came from the west and attacked our village Kimberly." Xu breathed, "They're slavers... Alexis was gathering water for her father when they attacked. The Monks saved us... and we ran. I brought her here and they followed." I nod and tell him to take her inside and stay there.

We've been having trouble with slavers for some reason, they just don't get the fact that we have Monks... not your run of the mill harm none Christian monks... or priests or whatever they call them in the states, these are Warrior Monks, they're not afraid to do battle, and they're excellent at it. Especially Grandmaster Xang Xu, he's trained me a lot, mostly in getting my problem under control, Maligore's effect hasn't exactly worn off and he said it never will. I grab the staff that I've trained with in my lessons and walk forward.

Yin and Yang have blood on their breath as they back up to my right and left and we're ready for battle. Three slavers are left and Yin and Yang rush off to meet two of them, leaving the biggest, bulkiest guy for me with half of his teeth missing. I can tell he's got more than fighting on his mind when he looks me up and down and that kinda pisses me off just a bit because I want to have a fun fight... not where the bad guy only has half of his head in the game.

I swing up at his head and he jumps away, crashing into the ground, "I thought you were a big-boy..." I smirk, I always did like the puns as a Ranger.

"Give me the girl before I kill you."

I can't help but laugh, "Oh really? Well... why am I standing here... and why are you lying on the ground? Shouldn't our positions be reversed?" I'm teasing now, he has not chance against me.

He pushes himself up, I have to give him credit, he's not unconscious from that tumble. He swings at my face with his meaty fist and I move my head to the side, rolling my eyes when he keeps trying to hit me. I mean come on... I'm standing here, my staff is in one hand and I'm not even attacking, it's getting boring, Yin and Yang are just laying there, watching me with amused glints in their eyes.

I sigh, I might as well get this over with, I smash an end of my staff into his gut and send him rolling down the mountain side.

"Well if that wasn't boring..." I mutter to Yin and Yang who yawn and slink away, I follow them up.

**-------------------**

**A/N: Well this is my first shot at a mega crossover between PR generations. Tell me what you think so far.**

**A/N2: This is mostly going to contain some slash and femmeslash, so if that doesn't float your boat... here is your second warning.**

**R&R**

**dthstlkr**


	2. Attack, Training and Air Travel

A/N: Alrighty I gotta clear up a few things. The animals are meant to be physical representations of six of the eight animal-subclasses in Shaolin Black Dragon Kung Fu, founded by Wu Chen Pai. The eight animal-subclasses are the crane, tiger, monkey, leopard, snake, mantis, eagle and dragon. Another thing, just thought it's interesting, Xu and Xang Xu are pronounced Zhu and Zhang Zu.

A/N2: Mai is the Crane, Yin and Yang are the White Tiger and Black Leopard, garden snake not mentioned much is Chen Pai, Han Su the Monkey, Luke the Eagle.

And here is chapter two. 6 years after the first chapter. Xu and Alexis live with Kimberly as their 'mother', kinda easy to figure that cos' she's just so likeable.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimberly lay comfortably on her straw and mud packed bed, her hand lying under her head, a smile graced her lips when she heard Xu and Alexis arguing about who was going to bring the subject of going to the United States.

They did this every year since they had found out that she had not only been a Power Ranger, but Earth's First Pink Ranger. Kimberly closed her eyes when Xu snuck in, he sat down next to her bed and poked her side.

"Mother…"

"Yes?" Kimberly asked, sitting up.

"Can we all go to the United States?"

"Why?" This was always her favorite part, the reason.

"Well… mother… it is a country of freedom."

"We're free here Xu."

"Yes. We are… but the United States has many opportunities. Alexis and I can improve our English." He grinned and she rolled her eyes, their English was perfect when they wanted it to be.

"I'll think about it." Kimberly sighed and lay back down

His eyes lit up and he hurried out, "She'll think about it." He whispered.

"She's never answered like that before… that's a good sign." Alexis grinned and they went outside to prepare a breakfast of fruit.

The truth was, every night for the past month she had felt something in the pit of her stomach, it wasn't a good something either. It was something evil, she pinched the bridge of her nose and concentrated, she needed to contact a Ranger and find out what was up but that was going to be near impossible. She hadn't even contacted Jason since Muranthias and the karate tournament.

There was a knock and Kimberly shot out of bed silently, it hadn't been 6 months, Xu and Alexis were here, nobody should be outside of her door. She grabbed a few stars from the floor near her bed and held them behind her back with one hand, grabbed a single sai, sticking it between the sash around her waist and her pants. She walked out into the main room and popped her neck before opening the door.

A 7 foot creature was standing there with metallic, reptilian skin, and black snake eyes, holding a dead monk with one hand. Her eyes narrowed in rage and she let all of her training and meditation fly out of the window, the flame inside of her took over as she moved forward, pulling her sai out.

Xu ran over with Yang beside him and Alexis with Han Su on her shoulders, his hands holding gripping her braided hair and his tail was flicking up and down.

Kimberly's red eyes dropped with the monk's dead body, she slowly lifted her eyes to the creatures face. It let out a low laugh and attempted to hit the enraged brunette.

Kimberly ducked her head to the side and slashed it's hand orange fluid oozed from the wound and Kimberly smirked when it uttered a shocked cry. Her smirk disapeared when it punched her in her jaw with a force that sent her reeling backwards, crashing onto the ground.

"Now would be a good time to interfere." She groaned and Xu and Alexis moved forward together.

Kimberly got up, massaging her jaw and watched Alexis sway from side to side, confusing the creature with her unpredictable movements. Xu lunged at the creature, dropped to his knees and punched up at it's side, knocking it sideways. Kimberly moved forward and threw her handful of stars at the creature, narrowing her eyes when it dodged each one of them.

Kimberly lunged forward and slashed it's face, watching it reel backwards and disappear in a flash of silver, she turned to Xu and Alexis who were hanging back to let her take on the creature, knowing that she could handle it.

"We're going to America." She breathed and both teens smiled at each other, "Pack your things. I'll be back tomorrow. I need to see Grand Master Xang Xu." She grabbed her staff next to the door and walked out, Mai flying ahead of her.

Xu and Alexis ran around the house packing their things.

-Buddhist Temple-

Kimberly stood easily on the highest plum blossom pole, Xang Xu's rule was that if one wanted to speak with him they had to train while doing it. She took one foot off of the pole and stood on the pad of her foot, turning her head to Xang Xu.

"I need to go to America."

He nodded and watched her flip backwards and land on the pole behind her, "Why must you travel to America?" He asked and she hopped from the top to the third pole and back.

"Something's happening and I can feel it..." She paused, "And a creature attacked me."

Xang Xu hid his concern, "Is Xu okay?"

"Oh no. Xu is fine." She grunted.

Xang Xu nodded watching she perched herself on the top pole, "Why have you come to me Kimberly?"

"Because I need you to have somebody take care of Mai, Chen Pai, Yin, Yang, Luke and Han Su."

He nodded, his hands behind his back, "It will be arranged."

-Next Day-

Kimberly escorted Xu and Alexis through the air port, having to continuously tell them to stop getting side-tracked, "Xu! Get back here!" Kimberly scolded when Xu started to go after a man, the young Buddhist followed his mother and sister.

"Why couldn't we bring Han Su?" Alexis asked sadly.

"And Yang." Xu muttered.

Kimberly sighed, "Because we can't take them on the plane." They had gone through this again and again when Kimberly had first told them that their friend's couldn't come with.

-6 Thousand Feet In the Air-

Kimberly gently grabbed Alexis' shoulder, the teen had her face pressed to the window, watching in awe as they passed through the clouds. Xu was sitting one seat in front of them in his Buddhist robes, meditating so that he could take his mind off of the fact that he was six-thousand feet above the water.

"Hey... get your face off of the window..." Kimberly whispered in English, there were American's on the plane returning from vacation than there were Chinese.

"But it's _so_ beautiful..." Alexis mumbled, turning to her mentor and mother.

Kimberly smiled when the flight attendant gave them their lunch meal, Xu turned around in his seat, "Mother." He looked pointedly at the turkey sandwich.

"Eat the fruit and nuts and take the meat off of the sandwich." He nodded and turned back around, adjusting his Mala before taking the meat off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightlancer6000 and SSJTweek - Thank you for reviewing last chapter.  
Romilly McAran - Ranting is good. Especially when it's a nice, long review that has suggestions in it. So thanks for reviewin' last chapter too.

anybody wanna be a beta? I need one. email if ya do!

OO Dthstlkr OO


	3. Softbeds and Fun Fights

**A/N: Don't really have a note, just that for reference, Taisigung, means Grand Master and Kwoon is Dojo… oh Sigung is Master Instructor… well…**

**Enjoy**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-LAX-**

Kimberly stood grumpily at the Currency Exchange Window, the worker was having problems with the exchange of her Yuan for American dollars.

"Listen. It turns out to be 500 dollars… so…"

"I don't know that for sure miss."

"Lady. I have been here for the last 40 minutes… waiting for you to figure out how many Yuan equal a dollar, I have places to be, _two_ teenagers to feed dinner to, people to see… a hotel that doesn't let you check in after 8 and…" She looked at the clock, "I have 5 hours before that 'no check in' thing applies… so would you just give me my money?"

The woman entered the last number into the computer, "Here you go miss." She handed her 4 twenties, 2 tens and 4 Benjamins'.

"Thanks." She pulled her wallet out and put 4 hundred in her wallet before sticking it in the pocket of the black cargo pants she had bought at the airport in China.

Xu and Alexis came over and she handed them each 50 dollars, the money they had earned while they helped a local farmer without children.

"Alright. Let's go catch a taxi…"

"Taxi?" Xu whispered to Alexis who shrugged.

"I don't know." They moved their messenger bags behind them and followed their mother out of the airport.

**-Angel Grove, Taxi, 2 Hours Later-**

Xu and Alexis watched in awe as buildings passed by, "Amazing." Xu exclaimed.

Kimberly nodded, watching the drops of rain drip down the window, she watched the park pass by and smiled at the memory of fighting putties along side the Rangers.

"It is amazing." Kimberly mumbled and the taxi drove into town, "Amazing…" She was wracked with memories of fighting creatures.

The taxi pulled up to one of the 5-star hotels in Angel Grove, "That'll be one-fifty ma'am." Kimberly pulled the money from her wallet and handed it over.

"Thanks…" She opened the door and the two 16-year-olds slid out.

**-Hotel-**

"It's soft…" Xu pointed out as he lay out on the twin bed.

Alexis nodded, "Yeah…" Kimberly smiled at them.

"You two get some sleep… I won't be here in the morning. I need to go see something."

"But what are we going to do?" Alexis asked, looking over at her brother who looked at Kimberly questioningly.

"You two can explore the town. There's a park just out side of here… in the residential area… I think there's a kwoon too." Their eyes lit up.

"We'll explore."

"Goodnight you two." Kimberly walked out through the bathroom into her room and got undressed, she got under the covers and pulled the blankets up to her chin.

**-Next Morning-**

Kim walked silently into Xu and Alexis' room and smiled, Xu was lying half on the bed and half on the floor, dressed only in his boxers. Alexis was sprawled out on the floor with the comforter pulled over her, her clothes were folded and sitting neatly on a chair. She stealthily moved over to Xu and pulled a sheet over him before walking back into her room. She grabbed her own messenger bag and walked out, locking the door behind her.

**-Bank-**

Kimberly smiled, "My account number is HA38402." The woman nodded.

Kimberly was thankful that her father had put a set sum of money in her account from before she was born until she turned 21. With the interest that the bank paid and because she hadn't touched the money in the account she had a little over 1 million dollars.

"How much would you like Ms. Hart?"

"I just need a checkbook."

**-10 minutes later-**

Kimberly walked out of the bank and across the street to Jeep dealer, she needed something for off-road driving to get her from Angel Grove to the old command center. One of the good things about having been the home of the Power Rangers was the fact that car dealers sold vehicles in white, blue, red, black, gold, green, yellow, pink, and mixed colors.

**-In Town-**

Xu looked around, his hands behind his back, "Do you think I should grow my hair now that I can't go to the Temple anymore?" Alexis looked at him and nodded.

"You should… hey! There's the Kwoon!" She pointed to the building with Rex and Frog Dojo splattered on the windows, they hurried over and looked inside, two men were walking around as 12 students with White belts sparred.

They walked in and the man with a black shirt on nodded to the man with a red shirt on. The taller of the two with a red shirt walked over as Alexis examined the wall with weapons and Xu watched the white belts spar.

"Hi." He took in their attire, "Did you two just move here?"

Xu walked over and stood by his sister, they both bowed to him, their right fist wrapped by their left hand, "We are from Shanghai." Xu stated, "We are here with our mother."

"Well. I'm Jason Lee Scott. That man over there is Adam Park. Are you two here to sign up for classes?"

Xu looked at his sister, "What belt are you?" The young Buddhist asked.

Jason smiled, "8th degree black belt."

Alexis turned to Xu, "Taisigung Xang Xu said that 8th degree is Sigung…" They turned back to Jason, "We're here to sign up."

"Well… I'll go into the back and get you two uniforms and white belts."

Xu frowned, "We are 4th Tuan. Eh…" He looked at Alexis.

"5th degree black belts."

"You pay attention to much." Xu whispered to Alexis while Jason's jaw dropped.

"And you pray to much." Alexis hissed back in Putonghua, "Didn't mother say she knew a Jason?"

"But he is the Red Ranger…" Xu trailed off as the man cleared his throat, clearly not understanding a word they had said.

**-Command Center-**

Kimberly stared at the rubble inside of her white and pink Jeep Wrangler, she shut it down and grabbed the keys before getting out and walking towards the remains of the old Command Center. Tears sprung to her eyes as she walked towards the remains, things were lying on the ground, rusty and scorched.

"Oh no…" She touched a piece of material that looked like it had been part of Zordon's tube.

Her eyes spotted an object three times the size of a chicken egg, she walked over and stooped down to pick it up. It flashed white once and Kimberly tossed it from hand to hand, from what she could tell it made out of some type of crystal. She raised it up and blinked slightly when sunlight shown through it, she lowered it. Something hit her square in the back and Kimberly went crashing to the ground, the egg still clasped tightly in her hands.

Kim looked up and saw ninja warriors surrounding her in traditional black uniforms, a sword each on their back, a silver snake on their hoods.

They drew their swords and her eyes widened when one of them swung down at them, forcing her to move to the left and onto her back. She leapt up only to dive out of the way when another ninja lunged at her and she crashed to the ground, sticking the egg in one of her pockets she jumped up again, this time she was ready for her on coming attacker. Kimberly grabbed the third ninja's arm when he tried to cut her and smashed her fist into his armpit, hitting the nerve there he fell backwards and she grabbed his sword before he hit the ground, unconscious.

Kimberly twirled the kantana and met the second and third assassin's blades, "This would be so much easier if you were putties." She breathed and pushed the blade away from her before stabbing one ninja and the other disappeared in a flash of silver, "Damn it."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thanky thanky** **to nightlancer6000, SSJTweek, Casper, queens dancer, riverkirby and Knight Wulf for reviewing last chapter! Made me feel all bubbly inside.**

**I also apologize if I didn't get somebody on here because I just checked my email 10 minutes ago and I don't know if anyone else reviewed… and I'll get ya next chapter.**

**And on another note, who would you guy like to see return? List as many as you want because I'm not going for your average 6 Ranger team.**


	4. Stung, Basketballs and Worry

**A/N: Yet another chapter, don't you guys just love it when I update fast?**

**Enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kimberly examined the weapon, she dropped it quickly when she felt a stinging sensation in her hand, the sword sizzled and Kimberly moved away, waving her hand in front of her face when she caught a whiff of something like rotten eggs and spoiled meat.

"Ew." She visibly blanched and the sword melted into the ground, "Gross..."

The smell faded away and she shook her head, pulling the egg out of her pocket, she looked at it again, frowning when it began to glow white again, _what the hell is up with this egg?_ Her eyes widened when the light engulfed her body and she felt the familiar squeeze around her of teleporting.

**-Angel Grove Park-**

"It's as if they have never seen a monk." Xu sighed when teens and pre-teens stared at the two walking down the path.

Xu was still dressed in his traditional robes that marked him a Buddhist and a Kung Fu student, where as Alexis was in one of her Kung Fu uniforms that was practical to wear because of training everyday. The two Kamas' she carried at all times were safely tied to the sash on her waist and the three section staff were securely in the holder on her left leg. Xu put his hands behind his back and continued walking with his sister who hadn't noticed that he had stopped.

"Stop worrying Xu." Alexis stated absentmindedly as they walked towards the basketball court, "Why in the world are they throwing a ball around?" It bounced off of the court and Xu stooped down, picking it up.

"Hey. Can you throw it back?"

Xu threw it and it hit the man in the chest so hard that he fell backwards, "That wasn't cool man." Another man stated, stepping forward, "Didn't anyone teach you to respect your elders? You're wearing Buddhist Robes so--"

"You said to throw it back. He threw it back. Let's go Xu." Alexis started to walk off again.

"No. I want to know what they're doing with the ball." Xu whispered.

An Asian woman stepped over, "Where are you guys from?"

"Shanghai." Xu smiled, "I am Xu. This is my sister Alexis."

"Cassie Chan." She extended her hand and Xu bowed to her as did Alexis with their hands clasped in front of them, "This is Carlos, Andros, Ashley and the guy on the ground is T.J." She looked around, "Where's you mom?"

Alexis shrugged, "She said she had to do something and we decided to explore."

"You guys want to play?" Andros asked and Xu shook his head.

"We don't know what you're playing..."

Andros raised his eyebrow, "You don't?"

"No." Xu mumbled, "We don't have this on Shoa Shih..."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kimberly plummeted through the air and crashed through the trees, hitting something hard when she landed on her back, "Ow..." She wheezed, the air knocked out of her.

She managed to turn her head to the side and she narrowed her eyes at the egg, "Stupid egg." She forced out and heard something move behind her as she got back to breathing normal.

Kim looked up and her pupils dilated at the sight of a dinosaur skeleton with it's head near her own, "You've got to be joking..." She forced herself up and shoved the egg in her pocket again.

Kimberly sighed with relief when she realized that it was just a skeleton, not moving, something moved behind her again and she turned around, "Who's there?" She didn't expect an answer, and she definitely didn't expect to be on the receiving end of a staff rammed into her ribs, or the blunt end to be smashed into the side of her head.

**-**

Kimberly groaned and pressed her hand to the side of her head, trying to massage the pain away, she slowly lifted her right hand to her temple and winced in pain. Something cool dripped onto her forehead and she felt a piece of cloth being placed gently on her head.

"I'm sorry I hit you Kimberly. There have been numerous ninja's attacking this place and I did not see your face." She recognized that voice from somewhere, she just couldn't place where, "Can you open your eyes?"

Kimberly opened her eyes slowly and shut them immediately, "It's bright..."

A hand covered her eyes, "Open them now."

Kimberly did so and the hand slowly pulled away, letting her eyes get used to the light, she looked at the woman, her vision was blurry but she could tell from the green bikini who it was, "Dulcea?"

"How did you get to Phaedos?"

Kimberly shrugged weakly, "I was at what was left of the Command Center... and this _stupid _egg..." She stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled it out, "Went white and teleported me here..." Dulcea took the egg and looked at it, "Then you knocked me out." Kimberly added.

Dulcea looked at her guiltily, "Like I said. Ninja's have been attacking here. Ninjor has been forced to kill nearly 43 already..."

"What are they exactly? I've been attacked by 3 and a silver guy." Kimberly grunted, her hand on her ribs as she sat up.

Dulcea nodded, "The silver one is a general. They were in the Great War on Eltar, when Ninjetti Warriors were on every planet and galaxy. You defeated a general without powers?"

Kimberly shrugged, "I've been in Shanghai for the last 10 years... you tend to learn some self-defense." Kimberly mumbled, those Grand Master Xang Xu trained one on one were trained in secret kept it a secret and very few knew that he even trained others who weren't members of the temple.

Duclea nodded again, "If the generals have returned then war will be inevitable."

"What happened the last time?"

Dulcea looked at her sadly, "Nearly all of the Ninjetti perished... the only ones who remained are Ninjor... myself, Zordon... his daughter who has been missing since the end of the war... and Dimetria..."

**-Angel Grove-Hotel-**

Xu and Alexis searched Kimberly's room frantically, "Mom? Mother! MOTHER?" They shouted in English, Putonghua, and Cantonese, "

"What if she's hurt?" Alexis asked sitting down in their room.

Xu sat down next to her, "She's not hurt." He reassured the younger girl.

"She could be."

Xu shook his head, "The only one who can fight better than her is Taisigung Xang Xu. She is safe." He comforted.

"If she's not back tomorrow morning can we look for her Xu?"

"Yes." He promised and they got into his bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks much to Alana Xavier1, Knight Wulf, nightlancer6000, river Kirby and queens dancer.**

**One thing, and I hope I don't turn anybody off by this, but Kim/Tommy… so very much not gonna happen… I may have been one of the thousands of kids who watched the original Morphin' Rangers in action and the whole Tommy/Kim relationship… but… bleah… no no no absolutely no Tommy/Kim here. Yes they will be in the story but they will not be together. Again, hope I don't loose any ya'll.**

**Sorry if I missed anybody.**


	5. Trials and Tribulations

_Ancient men with their hands forged this  
__wondrous object,  
__a hundred firings, a hundred baths in water,  
__till it was finished.  
__Men of need not labor to hone and polish—  
__tip and blade have never lost their starry markings.  
__With each thrust, each flourish, we hear its clanging cry;  
__the old dragon's gleam outshines the autumn lamps.  
__When will you meet with a master of heroic mold  
__who can wield you to bring peace to the realm?_

_By Ch'i – Chi (Song of the Old Sword)_

**A/N: Here is yet another chapter. Enjoy.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Next Morning-**

Alexis shook Xu violently, "Xu. Mother isn't here…" Xu swatted at her and rolled onto his side so she used her best weapon, she smacked his face, "XU!" She huffed and he opened his eyes, looking up at her.

"What?"

"Mother isn't home. You promised we would go look for her."

"Fine…" He sat up slowly, "I'm going to go get dressed in mom's room… you get dressed here." He got out of bed, looking at the red digits on clock he sighed, "5:15."

"It'll be 7 by the time you're ready."

**-Phaedos-**

Kimberly walked alongside Dulcea through the forest, careful not to touch the dinosaur bones, the last time she had been stuck in a rib cage and Tommy had to save her. Granted, now she could probably handle herself against a resurrected dinosaur skeleton, but she didn't want to risk it.

"So. You want-" She jumped over a log, "-me to fully embrace the power of the Ninjetti-" She gracefully hopped over another log, "-and lead a bunch of Ninjetti-" She paused, "-why not get Tommy or Jason to do this?"

"You've already defeated a general…"

"I didn't 'defeat' it… I just… threw him around a bit."

Dulcea nodded, "You're the first to do so in over a thousand years."

"What? Injure it? It was easy. I stabbed—oof." She walked straight into a tree branch and fell onto her back, "I haven't been on my back this many times in 8 years…" Kimberly grunted and Dulcea helped her up.

Kimberly popped her back and Dulcea placed her hands on the younger woman's shoulders, "I can sense that something has changed in you. Long ago when you traveled here with your friends to defeat Ivan Ooze you were all young, none of you were truly prepaired to become Ninjetti Warriors. Now you hold yourself in such a way that even _I _am on edge. You may not feel comfortable telling me what happened that made you undergo this change, but I think whatever happened was for the better." Kimberly looked her in the eye.

"I'll do anything to put these _general _things in place and take out these ninja's who don't know a single thing about honor." She narrowed her eyes, "And attack from behind." She added angrily.

Dulcea was taken aback by her sudden willingness and nodded, "Let's continue to Ninjor."

**-Angel Grove-Noon-**

Alexis banged on the windows of Rex and Frog Dojo when she saw Jason and Adam inside, sparring; they came to the door and unlocked it.

"We're not open—yet… what's wrong?"

"I can't find my mother. Xu is looking for her at the park. We're not from around here. You are. We've been searching the entire town…"

Adam looked at Jason, "What's your mom's name?"

"Kimberly Hart."

Adam's jaw hit the floor and Jason's eyes rolled backwards as he fainted, hitting the floor with a resounding thud.

**-Phaedos-**

Kimberly listened attentively to Ninjor and Dulcea, "Once you accept the full power of the Ninjetti… you cannot give it up. You are already bonded with your animal spirit for eternity." Dulcea explained.

Ninjor looked at her, "Do you already have a weapon bonded to you?" He asked curiously, walking in circles around her.

"Technically speaking I have 6." She nervously stepped out of the circle he had made around her, "Sai, Shuriken, staff, bow, kantana and the Chinese broadsword…" She watched him out of the corner of her eye, "Comfort wise kantana, bow, staff, and broadsword." She rattled off, her eyes narrowed, "Why are you circling me. You're not a vulture." Kim snapped.

Ninjor chuckled, "Sorry. It is just so rare that a Warrior is bonded to more than one weapon. I am bonded to my sword, Dulcea to her whistling sticks…" He continued resumed circling her.

"Stop. Circling. Me." Kimberly growled.

"You're making her uncomfortable Ninjor." Dulcea watched him walk over to the silver Ninjetti coins without animal spirits on them.

He handed one to Kimberly and a blast of light sent her flying backward, "Forgot to warn her." He muttered guiltily.

Kimberly crashed into the ground, unconscious, "Well. She's on her journey…"

**-Angel Grove-**

"So. Let me get this straight…"Jason handed Alexis some water, "Kimberly's been living in China for the last 10 years?" Alexis nodded, "Alone on a mountain."

"No… Xu and I have lived with her for 6 years. Mai, Chen Pai, Han Su, Yin, Yang, and Luke have lived with her for 10."

"Who are they?" Adam asked curiously.

Alexis rolled her eyes, "Mai is the white crane that has a nest on our home… Chen Pai is the snake that refuses to leave our home… Yin and Yang are the tiger and leopard that stay at our home, they're our guardians… Luke is the eagle that comes for food and Han Su is a monkey… he's my best friend…"

"Well. Why hasn't Kimberly called us in 10 years?"

Alexis itched her neck, "I don't understand."

"Why didn't she use a phone to call us?" Jason sighed.

"What's a phone?"

The two ex-Rangers looked at each other, "You don't know what a phone is?"

"No… what is it?" Alexis asked, interestedly.

"Nevermind. What did Kimberly say before she left?"

Alexis thought for a minute, "She wouldn't be there in the morning and that she needed to go see something."

"She might have gone to the old Command Center bro." Jason looked at the teenager.

"So you're my mom's Jason?" He raised his eyebrow, "You're her brother." She clarified.

"Yes."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kimberly screamed as flames surrounded her body, "NO! NO!" She shook her head violently, "NO!" She screamed, clamping her eyes shut, she slowed her breathing, "I am not evil…" She whispered and felt the flames dissipate, "I am not evil…"

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, sighing with relief when she saw the flames weren't on her. She looked up at the huge tree near her, a blue creature with jagged teeth and a baldhead sat on the highest branch holding what looked like a double-sided spear with horsehair on both ends. It jumped down and landed in a cat like position. Kimberly backed away slowly, keeping one eye on its movements and one eye on the spear's.

"Why are you here?" The creature asked in a mixed dialect of Cantonese and another language that made it difficult for her to understand.

"I don't know." She muttered, "I grabbed the coin and now I'm here…" She continued to watch the two.

It looked at her, "You have no courage. What makes you think you can stand in this place of honor?"

A crane sat perched on a rock behind the creature, Kimberly moved to go passed the creature and moved her head out of the way when the creature stabbed at her face.

Kimberly reeled back when the spear cut across her cheek; she raised her hand and touched the wound, looking at the blood on her fingertips. She lifted her gaze back to the creature and stepped forward, ducking when he slashed at her and grabbed the weapon, kicking out at her attacker. It fell backwards and she pressed an edge of the spear against its throat.

"Kill me." It goaded and Kimberly broke the spear over her knee, throwing it to the ground.

"No."

The creature laughed, "Why? I have injured you. You should feel angry… hatred… you want to kill me."

"You're right. You injured me." She grabbed half of the spear and cut the creature's cheek, then held her hand out to help it up, "We're even."

The creature smiled and stood on its own, light surrounded it and the creature's form shifted, a woman with emerald eyes, dark red hair and a rosy complexion smiled back at her. Kimberly took in the woman's dark blue Ninjetti uniform with a silver raven coin on her chest.

"You have passed the test warrior. Step forward and merge your soul…" Kimberly hesitantly took a step forward when the woman disappeared.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

Thanx to Darktaurus, ChrissyKat, queens dancer, PadFootCc, riverkirby, Tiggie2000, XXXxxRockyandAisha4LifeXXXxx, Alana Xavier1, and again... the anon. m.

Well. This'll make some people happy now that I clarify it… no Kim/Tommy which I made clear last chapter… and no, I won't have Kat/Tommy either. _Trust _me… those two pairings… are two that I down right refuse to write.

A/N: I think I did pretty good for this chapter considering I'm watching Silent Hill (for the dozenth time in a row...) and I didn't include anything freaky deaky.

A/N2: A very very important note. I may not be able to update for a while due to the fact that school starts on the 5th and my parents have decided to take my dog and I on one of those spontaneous camping trips to Thousand Trails (sniff) but I'll be doing my stories in my notebook until I have a chance to type them up and post.

_dthstlkr_


	6. The Rescues

**A/N: Sorry it's real short. Anyways… here. Enjoy.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kimberly took another step forward, the crane watched her with an amused glint in its eye, _"Are you ready?"_ Kimberly nodded and the crane stretched its wings soaring towards her, the bird engulfed her.

**-Phaedos-**

Ninjor watched the orb that Kimberly had given Dulcea, the Orb of Truth, that they had used so long ago to see where their enemies were attacking. Dulcea smiled when Kimberly's head turned to the side and her body was encased in a white Ninjetti uniform, the bare coin she had been holding was now on her chest with a crane embossed on it. Kimberly woke up with a left hook that sent the Ninjetti Priestess flying into wall.

Kimberly sat up with her hand on her face, "Sorry." She exclaimed.

Dulcea slowly pushed herself up, her hand on her bloody nose, "We're even."

Kimberly laughed lightly, "Rangers are being attacked by the Order of the Snake." Ninjor commented and Kimberly stared at him, "You need to help them. The Order will be attacking those who are destined to be Ninjetti. Bring the Rangers here so that they too can go on their Journey."

Kimberly jumped up and Ninjor tossed her the egg, "It will give you their locations." Kimberly nodded.

"Just concentrate. You can teleport."

Kimberly nodded again and looked at the orb, Turtle Cove, 4 people were being attacked by _those stupid, dishonorable… things_ Kim thought haughtily and handed the egg back to Ninjor.

Kimberly closed her eyes and disappeared in a beam of white energy.

**-Turtle Cove-**

Taylor Earhardt, Alyssa Enrile, Cole Evans and a 24-year-old that they didn't know took up fighting stances as ninjas surrounded them.

"I thought I was through fighting freaks…" The 21-year-old muttered angrily and Alyssa looked at him, the other two busied themselves with figuring out which Ninja was going to attack them first.

"Who are you?"

"Justin Stewart…"

The Ninjas all attacked as one, two to one, they were all having a difficult time against the Ninjas. Two of the Ninjas smashed their knees into Taylor's stomach and she stumbled backwards, landing on top of Cole as he tried to get up. Alyssa went flying and crashed through a parked car's front window while Justin tried to keep his balance after being kicked in the face.

Taylor's attackers drew their swords and swung down at her head, she clamped her eyes shut, waiting for her fate, but all she got was the sound of metal hitting metal. The pilot opened an eye and saw a blade similar to the Ninja's stopping the offending swords from cutting her head in thirds.

She raised her eyes to see another Ninja in a white uniform, the White Ninja's eyes pierced the attacker's eyes and they drew their weapons back, hissing angrily. The eight backed away then disappeared in flashes of silver, the White Ninja helped the four up after putting her sword in the sheath on her back.

"Who are you?" Cole asked and Alyssa nudged him.

"Thanks for saving our asses…" Justin grinned, extending his hand, "I'm Justin Stewart."

"I know who you are." The woman smiled through her mask, "You four need to come with me." She held her hands out and Justin immediately took the left hand, "Hurry up before they come back."

"Who are you?" Taylor repeated Cole's question when Alyssa gripped the woman's left arm, waiting for Cole and Taylor to take the woman's other arm.

"A friend. Let's _go_."

Cole and Taylor took her right arm and they all disappeared in a flash of white as 15 Ninjas appeared with long range chain weapons in hand.

**-Phaedos-**

"4 Rangers are being attacked in..." The woman looked at the egg closely, "Riverside High school... no that says Reefside." She teleported out leaving Cole, Taylor, Alyssa and Justin with the man and woman in the bikini.

"Why are we here?"

"You have been chosen to become the new generation of Ninjetti Warriors."

"No way!" Justin exclaimed and the Wild Force Rangers looked at him, "What?"

**-Reefside-**

Kimberly surged forward when Trini started to fall down the stairs and grabbed the back of her jacket, kicking at one of the Ninjas trying to attack one of her first friends. She gritted her teeth when a staff cracked across her back sending her tumbling down the stairs. Kimberly landed hard on her back, the air rushing out from her lungs, tears sprung to her eyes and she tried to get that yummy oxygen back. Kimberly rested her head on the floor and waited a few seconds then sat up slowly, glaring up at the ninjas as they ignored her attacking Trini, Zach, Tommy, and Billy. Kimberly forced herself up and drew the kantana at her back and the broadsword at her side.

"I love this part." Kimberly whispered and ran at the railing, jumping before she collided with it her left foot touched down and she ran up, doing a front flip when she got to the top, landing gracefully in front of Trini before the blade connected with her childhood friend's body, "Ouch." She grunted when the blade slashed her left upper arm, she raised her kantana to block the next blow, bringing her broadsword up to impale the ninja, "Hope you weren't related to me in a past life." She drew the weapon out and the ninja burst into flames, "Next?" The ninjas hesitated and started to move forward but a general appeared and they teleported out, "Cheat."

"Who are you!" Tommy asked angrily.

"It's kinda sucky that you guys decided to have a reunion with out me…" Kimberly pouted and Tommy's eyes widened.

"Kimberly."

"Got it in one." Kimberly muttered, "We need to go. Before they get back and before civilians spot us."

**-Phaedos-1 Day Later-**

Kimberly rested her chin against her knuckles tiredly, she had spent the entire day yesterday teleporting around the world and getting Rangers to Phaedos, the last stop had ironically been Angel Grove where Jason, Adam and Alexis were being attacked at the wreckage of the old Command Center and to the park where a few Space Rangers had been talking with Xu.

She took a moment to count the heads of the Rangers, all currently on their Ninjetti Journeys to discover their Spirit Animal. 25 Rangers, Alexis and Xu, she whistled lightly, the cut on her upper arm twinge and she looked at it. Dark lines under her skin were running up from the wound for an inch before stopping. Kimberly ran her fingers over the cut, shaking her head when more pain shot through her arm.

"Kimberly." Kim looked up to see Ninjor standing in front of her.

"Hey." She smiled brightly.

"You're hurt."

Kimberly shrugged, "It's a scratch. It'll heal."

He nodded and walked off while she set to the task of wrapping her toned bicep, Kimberly leaned back again, stretching out on the ground, _never stay up for a day and a half..._ was her last coherent thought before she drifted off to sleep.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: I wrote this at 3 this morning... so... please no burns... and to those who know what to expect of me... I'm going with the pairing that many of you are 'suckers' for. Well. I need to go and pack for camping... go to PDX... pick up my dad... get all you can eat KFC... _then_ go into BigFoot country... God Washington forests are freaky deaky. Thanky to my reviewers!**


	7. Ninjetti

**A/N: I have a very serious note here... yes. There will be additional and new colors... but... please wait until the end of the chapter before some of you turn away cos' it'll all come together why.**

**A/N2: I came home a day early! And didn't get eaten by Big Foot... smelt him... and he sure as hell wasn't dancin' good.**

_italicized _**writing is 'ghostly' talking, you'll see what I mean.**

underlined** writing is whatever dialect of Chinese they're speaking in.**

**Taisipoo is what a female Grand Master is called.**

**Enjoy! yes I am peppy right now cos' I go to school in one day... and I go from a small locker... to a BIG locker! more stuff to stuff in**

**----**------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimberly sat comfortably next to Alexis who was avidly examining her orange-brown Ninjetti uniform, "This is cool..."

"I see why you always liked monkeys... Monkey." Kimberly smiled, wrapping an arm around Alexis' shoulders, "And Xu is the gray leopard..."

Alexis stuck her tongue out, "And you're the white crane. We have all excelled in these arts..."

Kimberly smiled wider, it was true, though the three of them had completed all 8 animal sub-classes, they excelled in three specifics, Xu the leopard kung-fu style, Alexis all four categories of the monkey kung fu styles and she had excelled in the Fujian White Crane, Black Dragon Kung Fu and Tibetan White Crane styles of martial arts. Kimberly watched the Rangers slowly come back to reality, Alexis rested her head on Kimberly's shoulder while Xu and Ninjor compared fighting techniques.

Kim surveyed the groggy Rangers, "They're not going to listen to me... they'll listen to Tommy... or Jason... or any other previous red ranger... or in Tommy's case... any Christmas colors... they'll all follow... just not me... because I wasn't a leader when I was a Ranger..." She looked down, "I was the one who needed to be saved all the time..."

Alexis scrunched up her nose, "Bullshit." She muttered in Chinese, "You may have not been a leader then, but you are now. You know full well that with Grand Master Xang Xu dies you'll become the new Grand Master. If he didn't believe in your ability to lead he wouldn't have trained you."

Kimberly glared at Alexis, "For a 16-year-old you're insightful!" She growled and Alexis gave her a smug look.

"Go meditate… you always tell Xu and me that it'll 'calm our minds', so take your own advice…" Kimberly continued glaring daggers when Alexis got up to talk with Xu.

"Ugh. I hate being bested by a 16-year-old…" She crossed her legs, relaxing her body, mind and spirit.

**-**

Kimberly's eyes fluttered open, her vision was hazy, she could make out the woman in the dark blue Ninjetti uniform, but other than that, everything else was fuzzy around the edges.

"_The path to true enlightenment will come when you unleash your true potential and walk through the river of blood, white crane." _

Kimberly raised her eyebrow, "You're nuts if you think I'm going to go on a killing spree."

The Ninjetti chuckled, _"Just because evil is within you, does not mean that you must be evil."_

"Are you always so cryptic?" Kimberly smirked.

"_When it is needed."_

Kimberly rolled her eyes, "Well. You haven't really… given me a reason to trust you."

"_I don't ask for trust. I'm just telling you what will happen."_

"You haven't told me what's going to happen!" Kimberly exclaimed haughtily, crossing her arms over her chest.

"_For a Taisipoo you are not very bright."_

"You're the one not making sense, so forgive me if I'm being dense."

"_Fine fine fine. I'll be blunt with you. Something really bad is going to happen and you're gonna unleash the 'fire within' and go pretty psycho… especially with that virus running up through your body."_

Kimberly glared at the woman, "10 years of meditation, training and centering myself is not going down the tubes because you say it is lady."

_"It'll 'go down the tubes'..." _

The Ninjetti bowed her head and disappeared, Kimberly felt something tug on her arm and she fell backwards.

-

Kimberly gasped and opened her eyes, looking around frantically, Rangers were around her, looking worried. One of them was crouched down and taking her pulse, she ripped her arm away.

"What the fuck!" She shouted angrily.

"You were having a fit..." The woman mumbled, backing away slightly from the enraged brunette.

"We tried to stop them..." Xu exclaimed, "But they didn't listen."

"And you guys didn't listen to them?" Kimberly asked with a dumbstruck look on her face.

Jason crossed his arms over his chest, "They're just kids Kim. Dana's a doctor."

"Good for her." Kimberly muttered sarcastically, "Do you have that nice MD in meditation? Like fully bonefied(sp?) meditation where you separate your mind from your body?"

"Uh oh... mom is on a rant." Alexis groaned.

"At least it's not us." Xu grinned smugly, "It's fun to watch when it's not us..."

"True." Alexis nodded and they plopped down, watching the confrontation take place.

"You don't just go an rip someone from something like that. No touching... hands off. You can't do that. You can **kill** someone if you do that!" Kimberly pinched the bridge of her nose, "Never mind... can we do some kinda roll call so we're not calling each other 'hey you'?" She asked with a sigh.

A man glared at her, "What makes you think you can take charge of us?"

Kimberly rolled her eyes, "Okay. Well... let's see... I'll start calling you 'jackass' since you don't want to do my idea."

"It a good idea." Kimberly's eyes shot towards the direction of the Australian voice, Katherine was standing there with a pink uniform on, the silver coin on her chest had a bobcat embossed on it.

"Yeah." Jason agreed, "Might as well do this in generation order too... it'll make it easier..." He looked at the large group, "... for everyone." Jason added as an after thought, "I'll start since I was with the first gen... I'm Detective Jason Lee Scott with AGPD. I was Earth's first Red Morphin' Ranger... the T-Rex. Then I was the second Gold ZEO Ranger... now I'm the Warrior of the Golden Ninjetti."

"I'm Dr. Trini Kwan-Taylor. I was Earth's first Yellow Morphin' Ranger, Saber-toothed Tiger. Now I'm the Warrior of the Azure Mantis." Trini smiled.

Zach grinned at Trini, "I'm Zach Taylor I was Earth's first Black Ranger, the Mastadon. Now I'm the Warrior of the Orange Coyote."

Billy rubbed his thumb and forefinger against his chin which had a bit of hair making a beard, "I am Dr. William Cranston, you may call me Billy. I was Earth's first Blue Morphin' Ranger, the Triceratops, Unicorn and I was and currently am the Warrior of the Blue Wolf." Kimberly smiled, he'd almost gotten out of the habit of speaking too smart for the average human to understand, except for the fact that he still used way to proper English.

"As a lot of you know. I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver... I was Earth's first Green Dragon Ranger... yea the first evil Ranger... Earth's first White Tiger Morphin' Ranger... the White Falcon Ninjetti... Red ZEO, Red Turbo 1..." A few of the first 3 generations snickered and muttered 'Earth's First Christmas Tree Ranger', he glared at them before clearing his throat, "I was previously the Black Bracio Dino Thunder Ranger, now I'm the Warrior of the Green Falcon." That brought about a few more snickers, they looked at Kimberly who looked down.

"I'm Rocky DeSantos second Red Morphin' Ranger, the Red Ape Ninjetti, Blue ZEO Ranger and now I'm the Warrior of the Red Ape."

"I'm Adam Park... second Black Morphin' Ranger, the Black Frog Ninjetti, Green ZEO Ranger... Green Turbo 1 Ranger... and now I'm the Warrior of the Black Frog."

"I'm Aisha Cambell. Second Yellow Morphin' Ranger. Yellow Bear Ninjetti... and the Warrior of the Yellow Bear."

Xu elbowed Kimberly who had remained silent, "I'm Kimberly Hart... Earth's first Pink Ranger... hmm... Pink Crane Ninjetti..." She looked down, "Warrior of the White Crane..." She looked at her two children who looked at her expectantly, "... Vessel of the Living Flame..." The Turbo Rangers looked at her with raised eyebrows.

Katherine took her lead, "I'm Katherine Hilliard. Second Pink Crane Ninjetti. Pink ZEO Ranger and Turbo 1 Pink Ranger."

"I'm Justin Stewart. Turbo 1 Blue. Now I'm the Warrior of the Cobalt Fox." He smiled proudly.

Andros crossed his arms over his chest, still glaring at Kimberly, "I'm Andros. Red Space Ranger. Warrior of the Crimson Burro."

"I'm Cassie Chan. Pink Turbo 2 and Pink Space. Now I'm the Warrior of the Silver Chameleon." Cassie grinned.

"I'm Ashley Hammond, I was Yellow Turbo 2 and the Yellow Space Ranger. I'm the Warrior of the Ivy Meerkat."

"Kendrix Morgan. Pink Galaxy Ranger. Warrior of the Deer."

"I'm Karone. Pink Galaxy Ranger 2. I'm the Warrior of the Emerald Sloth."

"I'm Carter Grayson. I was the Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger. Now I'm the Warrior of the Ruby Mustang."

"I'm Dr. Dana Grayson. Pink Lightspeed Rescue Ranger. Warrior of the Scarlet Lemur." Dana smiled when Carter took her hand.

"I'm Eric Myers. Quantum Ranger." Kimberly nodded her head to him and he nodded back, he had volunteered to help fight the new threat to Earth, in her book, that put him way at the top, just under Merrick.

"I'm Cole Evans. Red Lion Wild Force Ranger. I'm the Warrior of the Magenta Lion." Cole smiled proudly.

"Max Cooper. Blue Shark Wild Force Ranger. I'm the Warrior of the Turquoise Shark." Max bumped fists with Cole.

"I'm Lieutenant Colonel Taylor Earheart. Yellow Eagle Wild Force Ranger. Now I'm the Warrior of the Amber Eagle."

Merrick cleared his throat, Kimberly had met him a few years back when he traveled to Shanghai when he was traveling around the world with Zen-Aku. Merrick and Zen-Aku had fought off a bunch of modern day slavers with a few Monks and Kimberly's help.

"I am Merrick Baliton. I was the Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger. I am now the Warrior of the Lunar Alligator."

Another blonde smiled, "I'm Tori Hanson. I was the Blue Wind Ninja Ranger. I'm the Warrior of the Teal Dolphin."

"Conner McKnight. Red Dino Ranger, Triassic Dino Ranger. I'm the Warrior of the Brown Puma."

"Kira Ford. I was the Yellow Dino Ranger. Now I'm the Cosmos Orca." Kira finished off for the Rangers.

"I am Xu Huang Li. Son of Kimberly. Warrior of the Gray Leopard." He bowed his head to them.

"'m... Alexis Hart... daughter of Kimberly... Warrior of the Bronze Monkey..." She mumbled.

Andros turned to Tommy, "So, what are these things attacking Earth?"

Tommy turned to Dulcea, "They're the remnant of the rebels from the Great War on Eltar... we were on every planet in every galaxy. During the war... all but 5 Ninjetti died. Ninjor, Zordon, Dimetria, myself and Zordon's daughter... though we haven't seen her since the end of the War she disappeared... now Zordon is dead... Dimetria is still on Eltar, making sure that there isn't a rebel uprising." She turned to Kimberly, "You fought off the Grand General on your own..." Kimberly shrugged, "I'm still interested in how. Zordon couldn't even defeat him."

Kimberly huffed, "I told you. After living in Shanghai for 10 years you pick up some self defense." She shrugged.

"Zordon was our best fighter Kimberly." Ninjor interjected.

Merrick stayed silent, he had promised the brunette he would never divulge her secrets, "I'm sticking with my answer."

"We deserve to know why you dropped off the face of the Earth." Trini whispered, "At least the first and second generations of Morphin' Kim... we were your teammates..."

"You betrayed me. I should--" Tommy started but Kimberly cut him off.

"I. Can't. Okay! I just can't tell you guys! I'm not allowed to!" Tears sprung to her eyes, "If I could I would..." Kimberly ran off and Merrick ran after his friend, shocking his fellow Ninjetti.

Carter cleared his throat, "So... why are there so many new colors? Don't Ranger Teams usually consist of 5 to 6 Rangers... Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink, sometimes Black and a few other off norm colors?" He asked and Ninjor laughed lightly.

"Rangers are average people who get infused with the Power. Ninjetti Warriors are those who are born with the Power within them... you were all pre-destined to become Ninjetti Warriors."

-

"Kimberly." Merrick gently touched the brunette's back as she stared off at the Monolith.

"I really can't do this... I just want to go back to Shanghai... it's so simple..." She whispered, "I wish I was never chosen to lead them... I can't. I was pink. I should never had been a Ranger."

He gripped her shoulder, "I know you can't tell your old teammates what happened but... I can..."

Kimberly nodded quietly, "Yeah... that sounds good."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: In Wild Force, I don't know if Taylor was Second or First Lieutenant because technically they're both addressed as Lieutenant. So. If she was Second she got promoted 4 Ranks... 3 for First. After First it's Captain, Major, Lieutenant Colonel which is represented by a silver oak leaf. **

**Thanks for the reviews... I'll update soon... but with the rate that my Algebra II teacher gives us homework... it might not be as fast as normal.**

**Mind you... last chapter was short cos' I had to leave... and here is the finished product of all my note taking for _this_ chapter, granted... may have pissed some reviewers off... but you can't please everyone.**

**dthstlkr**


	8. Arguments and Injuries

**A/N: Oops... I messed up on Jason, Katherine and Kendrix. Jason is the panther, Kat is the bobcat and Kendrix is rose (I don't know another name for it... it's a lighter shade of pink, if you guys know a name for it... please do tell me..) If I forgot anyone else's colors or animals please call me on it.**

_italicized _**writing is 'ghostly' talking, you'll see what I mean.**

underlined** writing is whatever dialect of Chinese they're speaking in.**

**enjoy.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Merrick... how do you know Kimberly?" Tommy asked curiously.

Merrick looked at him, "While I was traveling the world with Zen-Aku a Buddhist Temple was being attacked by a group of... what were they?" He looked at Xu, Alexis had teleported to the Temple to train.

"Slavers... they go from country to country and kidnap kids and adults for slavery. Typically they're sold into the sex slave business, but sometimes... if they know how to fight then they are sold into modern day fighting rings. I was 10 when that happened."

"A Buddhist Temple was being attacked by a group of slavers and a bunch of monks, their Grand Master, Kimberly, and a few farmers were fighting them off. Zen-Aku and I came up behind them and took out a few of them... Kimberly and I got along so I stayed there for 2 years before I moved on. I visit every month."

--

Kimberly watched the egg intently, her legs crossed Indian-style, she was itching for something to get her mind off of... everything. Her heart jumped into her throat when the egg started to glow again, revealing the Laughing Buddha in front of the monastery Xang Xu was in. Bodies were laying everywhere, Kimberly summoned up the power inside of her and teleported off in a white streak.

--

Xu explained how their mom was more affected by the power of Maligore than Jason, "He had goods against one bad so the bad was cancelled out. Mother had a disadvantage because having her purity sacrificed cancelled out her one good since her color was pink she was the 'heart' and possibly the purist person to ever take the Pink legacy." The teenaged, Chinese boy took a deep breath, "And because she had her purity sacrificed that cancelled out most of her good so the evil had a better chance of winning. Grand Master Xang Xu taught her how to keep the evil under control with meditation." He paused, "She lost the battle the day that guy attacked at home... Mother's eye's were red, but she got the upper hand after that." He looked at the Ninjetti.

--

Kimberly looked around in shock, monks were lying dead on the ground, blood everywhere, "Oh god... no..." A wave of dizziness hit her and she fell to her knees, vomiting violently.

She closed her eyes, shaking her head to clear it she stood up slowly, Kimberly walked towards the steps, trying her best to ignore the blood streaming down the steps.

--

"Just because she's the white Ranger..." Dana started.

Dulcea cleared her throat, "Ninjetti."

"The white Ninjetti doesn't mean she's automatically the leader." Carter cut in, "I say Tommy should lead us." The majority of the Ninjetti nodded though Trini, Billy, Zach, Jason, Kat and Merrick shook their heads.

"Kimberly knows what she's doing." Jason stated, "She's saved our asses from those ninjas'."

"She can't lead." Tommy interrupted, "I don't trust her if she has any kind of evil inside of her. She could turn on us."

Jason narrowed his eyes, seething, "Look bro. If Dulcea says she's meant to be a leader... then I'm following her..." He crossed his arms over his chest, "And if I remember correctly **bro** it was you who was evil before and Kim had faith in you. Maybe you should repay the favor."

--

Tears streamed down Kimberly's face as she walked towards statue of The Buddha in the sacred room, she let out a strangled sob when she saw Xang Xu with a sword in his stomach, slumped over in a kneeling position, the weapon holding him up.

"No." She slowly moved over to him and knelt down, touching his blood stained face, "You're not supposed to die. You're supposed to be alive, talking cryptically to me when I don't get something... who's going to tell me those cool Chinese proverbs?" Kimberly asked, "You took me in even after I nearly killed you... you taught me how to control my emotions so that I don't go nuclear every time I get pissed off."

Kimberly rested her forehead against his cold one, "I promise I'll stop the Order of the Snake... and I'll use everything you taught me..." She breathed and pulled the sword from his stomach and placed it on the ground.

Guiding his dead body to the floor, she stretched him out and put his hands over his chest, clasping his hands together, "Rest well Master." Kimberly whispered before standing and lighting what was left of the incense at The Buddha's feet.

She walked out of the room and reacted off of instinct, moving her head back with lightening speed, her eyes went criss-cross and her pupils dilated as she stared at the point of the spear millimeters from her face. Kimberly grabbed the shaft, pulling hard as she moved her head to the side, the ninja looked at her in shock, expecting it to have impaled her head. Kim used his shock and smashed the blunt end into his face, sending him crashing down the steps. Kimberly focused on morphing into her Ninjetti form and didn't hear the ninja behind her, he swung his staff down and it connected with her back. She followed the previous ninja's actions, crashing down the steps, landing in a heap next to him.

"Ow..." Kimberly groaned.

Kim decided it was best not to morph so she wasn't distracted from the task at hand, "Join us or die." The ninja snarled.

"Can't you think of a better line? That's used to much." She pushed herself up and met the end of the staff against her face again, her head hit the ground and she winced, "You know you're really rude..." She kicked his kneecaps and smiled triumphantly when she heard them break.

She used staff he dropped from the pain to stand and slammed it into his throat, watching him fall backwards. Kimberly rolled her eyes when another ninja jumped down wielding a three section staff.

A section of the metal hit her face and she groaned, "Why are you guys hitting my face!" She shouted, spitting blood on the ground and he swung a section into her ribs, he swung once more and Kimberly managed to block it with the other staff.

--

"I was only evil for a short period of time!" Tommy shouted, "Kimberly hurt me!"

Jason stepped forward, "But you hurt her more as the Green Ranger Tommy! You hurt all of us! You nearly _destroyed _the 5 of us!"

"She broke up with me for some guy!"

"HAVEN'T YOU FIGURED IT OUT YET TOMMY! THERE WAS NO OTHER GUY!" He shouted angrily, "KIM IS GAY! SHE SENT THE FUCKING LETTER BECAUSE SHE'S FUCKING GAY!" Tommy stood there, shocked, as were the Ninjetti, half from his confession and half from his outburst.

--

Kimberly couldn't help but laugh, she would have laughed if she'd been watching this as a movie. She could imagine it now, the martial artist, probably Jet Li or Bruce Lee, getting thrown around like a rag doll, not being able to defend himself.

She tumbled backwards and rage boiled up inside of her, a spear was embedded in Alexis' stomach, pinning her to the tallest of the balancing poles. Her body was slumped over, blood still dripping from her mouth and nose.

"Lexi..." She stumbled over and pulled the spear out, pulling her into her arms, she held her close, "Sweetie? Please open your eyes..." She sobbed and a ninja smashed a staff across her back.

Kimberly dropped Alexis' body and turned around as an arrow soared through the air. She tried to move out of the way but it was to fast and pierced her stomach.

--

Ninjor ran over to the Ninjetti, holding the egg, "Kimberly is in trouble." The large group stopped arguing.

"It figures." Carter spat.

"What kind of trouble?" Jason asked, concerned.

--

Kimberly cried out in pain as the fourth arrow shot into her body and she fell forwards, into the dirt, breaking two of the shafts off and one finished going through to the feathers. Kimberly lifted her head and looked up, wanting to see the weapon that was going to end her life. A ninja drew his sword out and prepared to strike her with one final blow, before he could, however, he went flying head first into the Laughing Buddha and Kimberly felt her body give out.

Jason used his sword to block a ninja's oncoming attack and Eric morphed into the Quantum Ranger, fighting along side him. Katherine, Taylor and Trini ran over to Kimberly.

Katherine touched Kimberly's neck, checking for a pulse, "She's alive. We need to get her to a hospital." Katherine whispered, "I'll take her."

"I'll come with." Taylor volunteered.

Katherine nodded and they both took hold of Kimberly's arms, teleporting in a flash of pink and amber.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Please note. There are specific reasons as to why I chose those specific animals for those specific Rangers. For example Andros is the Burro because the Burro's wisdom includes stubbornness, the ability to make decisions, refusing to move when you know it isn't right... ignoring others opinions (i.e first space episode, he wasn't exactly listening to the second gen turbo rangers when they wanted to help) and saying "no" to others. Kira is the Orca because not only does the Orca use vibrations (i.e petera scream) but from what I've seen of Dino Thunder, she's a great singer as part of the Orca's wisdom and my impression was that she's got a pretty free soul. And no, technically Merrick still can't have the wolf if Billy's spirit animal is the wolf, and again, the Ninjetti are matched with the wisdom of animals.**

**Yeah, I know Kim's not 'an exactly big person physically' but you don't need to be big and bulky to kick ass! Hell, look at the students of kung fu when they start out, they can start out at 3-years old and when they're about 5 they can beat the average adult male who works out! So don't go and tell me that just cos' Kim ain't big physically that she can't go and kick some ass.**

**Don't know if I should just abandon the story or not cos' I'm getting some negative IMs on YIM about it... what'd you guys think?**


	9. Hospital

**A/N: Kinda really short... kinda really lame... but I'm working on half an hour of sleep here... so cut me some slackage.**

**A/N2: Hehehe... this is going to make a LOT of you VERY happy because this is OFFICIALLY a Kim/Kat pairing. takes a bow**

**enjoy**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katherine and Taylor made their way into the hospital, Kimberly's limp arms pulled over their shoulders, "We need a doctor!" Katherine shouted and they were immediately surrounded.

The doctors managed to get Kimberly onto a stretcher and carted her off, one of the doctors shouting orders for sedatives a nurse walked up to the two blondes, "Is she allergic to any medication?" Katherine racked her brain for anything Jason may have said about Kim.

She thought back to when Kim had been in the hospital years ago and the glimpse she'd caught of her medical chart, "No. I don't think she does." Katherine confirmed.

"I need you to fill this out. Thank you." The male nurse hurried off.

"You think she'll be okay?" Taylor asked softly as they sat in the waiting room, Katherine looked down at the clipboard.

"She's always okay." Katherine stated, trying to convince herself, "... I don't know half of this..." She sighed.

"Just fill in the general information and when someone else gets here they can fill it in." Taylor offered.

Katherine nodded and looked down at the papers, _Name... Kimberly Ann Hart... Age... 28... Height... oh shit... 5'6". Social Security... that's for Jason. DoB... that's for Jason too... Weight... hmm... about 110... 115 tops. Gender female... Race... Caucasian... Insurance... Jason... okay... this is easy._

Katherine looked up when Jason and the first Morphin' team walked behind Jason who was running with Alexis in his arms. More doctors came over and quickly carted the teen away, Xu hurried in with a few others, looking at the nurse worriedly.

Another nurse came up, this time a female, "Is she allergic to any medication?"

"Morphine." Xu answered.

"Are you related to--"

"I am her brother." Xu stated confidently and the nurse handed him another clipboard, "Thank you." He sat down quickly to fill the forms out.

"How's Kimberly?" Jason asked, worried.

"They just took her away." Taylor informed the first red Ranger.

Katherine rubbed her hands together, she looked panicked when a nurse ran through the hall with a crash cart. Jason sat down and she handed him the clipboard on her lap, watching intently as she tried to distract herself from worrying.

Trini sat on Zach's lap and Billy sat quietly on the other side of the couple, "Billy. Do you remember Kim's social?" The genius rattled it off and Jason wrote it down, number for number.

**-13 Hours Later-**

Katherine was slumped over, her head resting on Jason's shoulder, his head comfortably resting against her own head. Billy was sprawled out in the chair, Trini slept curled up in Zach's arms, his head resting against the wall. Taylor had her arms crossed over her chest, her head resting against the wall, she snored quietly with her mouth half open.

A nurse walked over and cleared her throat, Jason and Katherine moved away from each other to quickly. Katherine hit her head on Jason's jaw, he hit the back of his head on the wall. The female nurse smiled and both Ninjetti rubbed their heads, looking up at her.

"Are either of you family of Ms. Hart?" She whispered.

"Yeah." Jason breathed, careful not to wake his teammates as he stood.

"She's in recovery. You two can go see her if you like... she's not awake... but she's out of the woods." The two sighed with relief.

-

_Kimberly looked around, everything was wet, she could literally taste the wetness in the air, "You have passed the final test." She spun around and came face-to-face with the woman in a Navy Ninjetti uniform, again._

_"You had something to do with killing my daughter... and my friends?" She whispered._

_"No white crane...your daughter is alive... and I had nothing to do with the death of your friends." She sat on a stump, "You controlled your emotions when it was almost impossible to do so... I'm just the one who gets the prophesies..."_

_"Okay prophesy woman. Then what the hell is going to happen to me?"_

_The woman chuckled, "Well... let's see... you're gonna wake up to a beauty I'll tell ya that." She grinned, "Aren't you lucky though? You get to date her. Anyways. Hmm..." She looked away, "You're gonna fight the lead general... don't know if your gonna win... that help?"_

_"No."_

_"Oh well, you're the only one who can make the ultimate sacrifice. You need to wake up."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because it's been 56 hours since you got out of surgery."_

_"2 days?"_

_"Approximately. Now wake up."_

_"I don't want to."_

_"Oh just wake up shit head."_

_Kimberly glared, "What's your name?'_

_"If I tell you that will you go." Kimberly nodded, "Amelia."_

--

Katherine jumped when Kimberly's eyes snapped open, "Kimberly?"

Kimberly moved her head from side-to-side, moving her hand up slowly to touch the tube down her throat, Jason was already halfway out the door, calling for a doctor.

The doctor walked in quickly, "Well. Ms. Hart. How are you?" Kimberly crossed her eyes and looked pointedly at the tube.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry it's short. Thanky for all the reviews! Also... tell me what you guys think... I've been thinking on a pair of stories, one is a PR slight xover with Vampire the Masqurade: Bloodlines, the other is a total dare and that's a Dark Angel xover with PR. Both are of course Kim/Kat stories. Anyways... what'd you guys think?**


	10. Hurt

**A/N: Well here's chapter 10.**

**enjoy**

**-------------------**

Kimberly gagged when the doctor pulled the tube out of her mouth, she moved her mouth around with her tongue out, "Ugh... what happened?"

Jason motioned for the doctor to leave and he complied, closing the door behind him, "You don't remember?"

"If I remembered I wouldn't have asked." Kimberly muttered grumpily, resting her head on the pillow.

Jason just shook his head, "What do you remember?"

"Pain in the face. After that..." Her face scrunched up as she thought hard, "After that I'm drawing a blank."

"You got hit by 4 arrows. One in your back three in your stomach." Katherine whispered, not taking her eyes off of the brunette's bruised face.

"Where those the whizzing thingies on sticks?"

"Probably." Jason sat down next to her.

Kimberly's face fell, "Oh. Okay then... that's why I hurt all over... why couldn't it have been something better? Like really great rough sex?" Both occupants of the room blushed violently.

Jason cleared his throat, "The doctors are kind of awe struck at the fact that your actually awake, so the sooner we can get you out of here the better." Kimberly watched Katherine try to gain her composure, still pink from Kimberly's previous comment.

"I'm ready." She started to sit up but her free hand flew to her abdomen, "Ow…" Kimberly whimpered and they both helped her lay back again.

"Not yet Kim. Give it another few days." Kimberly nodded with a wince, "Do you want anyone else in here yet? You've probably still got morphine in your system."

Kimberly nodded tiredly, drifting back off to sleep while Jason looked expectantly at Katherine, "I'm staying." He nodded and walked out quickly.

Katherine sat down, watching Kim sleep, she tentatively touched Kimberly's hand, careful to avoid the needle for the IV, tracing soft patterns on the brunette's arm.

"Kat?" Katherine's head snapped dangerously fast to look at the brunette, pulling her hands away, "Katherine." Kimberly was looking up at the blonde curiously.

"I should go." Katherine moved to leave but Kimberly grabbed her wrist,

"Don't..." Kimberly whispered and Katherine froze, looking down at the brunette.

Katherine sat down, "Why do you want me to stay?"

Kimberly kept hold of her hand and shrugged slightly, "Just please stay?" The blonde nodded, watching her start to fall asleep again.

**-Phaedos-**

Tommy looked at the Ninjetti, "Let's go. Those ninjas are attacking civilians."

Kira looked at her old teacher, teammate and friend, "Dr. O."

"Yeah Kira?"

"They just attacked an entire Temple, I don't think they're stupid enough to do that... I mean sure... the entire monastery was wiped out, but there were a lot of dead ninjas too..."

He nodded, "We should watch our backs."

**-Hospital-Waiting Room-**

Xu looked up when a surgeon walked up to him, "Are you Ms... Alexis Hart's brother?" He asked grimly and Xu stood, nodding quietly, "I'm sorry. She passed away on the operating table." Tears filled Xu's eyes.

"Did she feel pain?"

"Not much... the blow to her stomach knocked her out cold. She was still out when she passed away."

He turned around and put his hand on his face, "When will she be released for burial?" He choked out.

"She will be soon. Um... here... are here personal belongings." He held out a silver monkey on a silver chain and her ninjetti coin.

"Thank you." He took the two objects and tears spilled down his cheeks as he gripped the objects, the surgeon walked off and Xu bit his lip, looking up angrily when ninja's burst into the hospital.

**-Hospital-Kimberly's Room-**

Kimberly tried to roll over, biting back a whimper, she yelped in pain when one of her stitches ripped, "FUCK!" She howled in pain and Katherine jolt up in the hospital chair, immediately at Kimberly's side as she gripped her abdomen.

"Shit... I'll go get a doctor."

"No. I'm fine."

Katherine looked at her crossly, "Kimberly. You ripped a stitch."

"And I'm fine."

"Kimberly." Katherine growled.

"Katherine." Kimberly mocked.

Katherine put her hands on her hips, "Don't you mock me." Katherine scolded.

"Don't you mock me." Kimberly mimicked.

Katherine narrowed her eyes, "Kimberly."

"I'm fine. See." She tried to sit up only to groan and lay back, "Oh god... ow."

Katherine pushed her down and a nurse ran in, attracted by the loud howl Kimberly gave out, "What happened?"

"She ripped one of her stitches."

"Okay. You need to relax." The nurse pulled the crew cut white shirt up off of Kimberly's stomach, shaking her head, "I'm going to go get Dr. Rogje to stitch that."

The nurse walked out quickly only to be thrown back in, Kimberly forced herself up again, ignoring the pain as 8 ninja's barged in, "What the hell!" Katherine morphed into her Ninjetti form and managed to take 6 ninja's head-on.

The other two grabbed Kimberly and pulled her out of the hospital bed, ripping the IV from her arm, she cried out in pain, "Fucker!" Kimberly tried to pull herself up but they smashed their feet down on her stomach, holding her down, "Lemme go!" She shouted and a third got past Katherine, grabbing Kimberly by her feet he dragged her out.

"NO!" Kimberly turned her head and saw Xu sprinting towards them, he leapt at them, morphing into his ninjetti form in mid-air, he smashed his fist into a ninja's hand.

Another grabbed Kimberly by her wrist and she grunted, jamming her fingers against the nerves in his knee. Kimberly used doorknob to pull herself to her feet, groaning in pain when a ninja smashed into her from behind.

"Remember me?" The ninja snarled into her ear and turned her around, "You gave me this scar." He pulled his mask down and Kimberly kneed him in the crotch, he stumbled backwards, "You little bitch." He snarled, pulling his sword from the sheath, "You will die for that whore!"

"What's with the name calling!" She snarled and moved her head to the side when he stabbed at her, arm twinged and she spared a glance down, the black lines were at her heart, "You need to learn how to talk to women." She grabbed the hilt of his sword, yanking it out of the wall and slicing into his stomach.

Black light surrounded her and she clamped her eyes shut, her uniform appeared on her with black mixed in on the gloves, boots and shoulders, "You." The creature breathed, "You're the Vessel." Kimberly moved to slash him but he got down on two knees, her brows knitted and she stopped the blade millimeters from his head, "You're the Child of Maligore. I am your servant."

Kimberly dropped the sword, feeling more rage, hatred and pain boiling up inside of her than she had ever felt, "No..." She shook her head, "No. I'm not evil..." She sobbed, falling to her knees, the ninja's disappeared and Katherine careened around the corner.

"Kimberly?" She dropped down to Kimberly's level and touched her shaking shoulder, "Kim?"

The uniform disappeared, "I'm not evil... I can't be evil... not again..." She whispered fearfully, "I'm not evil..."

Katherine wrapped her arms around Kimberly's shoulders, "You're not evil Kimberly. I promise." Katherine breathed and Kimberly rested her head against Katherine's shoulder, Katherine teleported with Kimberly resting safely against her.

**-Phaedos-**

"Where is everybody!" Katherine asked, sitting down with Kimberly on a rock, holding her while she rocked back and forth.

"I'm not evil." Kimberly whimpered and Katherine tightened her grip around the brunette.

"It's okay. Look at me Kimberly. Just relax."

Kimberly just continued her mantra, tears rolling down her face, "I'm not evil. I can't be evil. Not again…"

Katherine tightened her grip on Kimberly, "You need to relax or I will make you." Katherine growled, standing up to go talk with Dulcea, "What do those swords have on them?" Katherine asked, pointing to the cut on Kimberly's arm and the black lines.

Dulcea walked over and took hold of Kimberly's upper arm, "When did this happen?"

Kimberly pulled her arm away, "I'm tired." She whispered in a small voice and they both looked at her.

"When did this happen Kimberly?" Katherine asked, gently taking Kimberly's arm, "Kimberly. Look at me. When did this happen?"

"You need to tell us Kimberly." Dulcea breathed.

"I got sliced and diced when the ugly ninja's attacked Trini." She mumbled, her voice trembling, "I'm tired."

Katherine watched Kimberly move off of the rock and slowly walked towards the mats, the blonde helped Kimberly lay down on one of the mats, "Get some rest okay?"

Kimberly nodded and watched Katherine walk over to Dulcea, "The others are fighting the Order."

Kimberly rested her head against the pillow and closed her eyes, "Kat." Kimberly mumbled, her vision blurring and clearing.

Kimberly's head lolled and she passed out, "What's on those swords?" Katherine asked worriedly, sitting next to the unconscious brunette.

"I don't know."

"The Order applies a mystical poison to their blades. It causes a warrior to be taken over by the darkness inside of them. In Kimberly's case she has the Living Flame inside of her… the poison would work faster on her…" Kimberly gritted her teeth and Katherine unconsciously took her hand.

"She's fighting it. I saw her in the hallway of the hospital. She's fighting whatever's inside of her."

Dulcea looked down at Kimberly, "She may have a chance to win… if she sacrifices herself. Her body will die but her soul will be cleansed.

Katherine's heart clenched and she gripped the brunette's hand, "She's not going to die."

**-Angel Grove-**

The Ninjetti fought with the Ninja's, 10 Ninja's to 1 Ninjetti, "We've gotta get out of here!" Carter shouted and Tommy nodded.

"Let's get out of here!" Tommy shouted they started to retreat and a grayish streak touched down in front of them.

Xu materialized holding a bloody sword and kama, breathing hard and shouting angrily in Chinese as he hacked his way through the Ninja's. Tommy ran forward and grabbed the teen, teleporting to Phaedos with him, the rest of the Ninjetti followed.

**-**

_Kimberly looked around, her brow furrowed, "I was just here..." Kimberly mumbled, confused._

_"You know what sucks about the future?" Kimberly looked up at her, "It changes all the time."_

_"So? What does that have to do with me?"_

_"You're going to be okay. Your healing fast... and that nice wound on your arm starting to fade, the poison's getting out of your system too. You'll be groggy for a while..."_

--

**A/N: Thanky all the reviewers! I g2g steal a ride.**


	11. The Kiss

**A/N: This is part of what I couldn't get posted last chapter (damn bus), and this little mini-chapter is dedicated, yes dedicated, to DigiExpert cos' I said I'd have a first kiss in the previous chapter.**

**So. All of you. Read and enjoy!**

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Katherine frantically looked around the sleeping area, "Kimberly!" She was at a loss, Kimberly was no where to be seen.

-

Kimberly gritted her teeth as she practiced with her three section staff, using her body to control it. She winced every time the ends connected with her body, tears sprung to her eyes but she refused to let them fall as her body protested against the unneeded pain.

"Kimberly. What the hell do you think you're doing!" She could feel the rage radiating off of the blonde Australian.

"I'm… uh... physical training?" Kimberly supplied and Katherine grabbed the weapon, throwing it to the ground.

"You could have hurt yourself more!"

Kimberly moved to grab the staff but Katherine grabbed her arm, "Kat. Just let me go."

Katherine shook her head, "You need to take care of yourself!"

"I DON'T WANT TO! I DON'T WANT TO ANYMORE!" Kimberly shouted, "I'M FUCKING SICK OF TAKING CARE OF MYSELF! EVERYONE I CARE ABOUT IS DEAD!" Tears spilled down her face, "I'm done with fighting the bad guys."

Katherine took hold of Kimberly's shoulders and kissed the brunette, wrapping her arms around Kimberly's waist when she kissed her back.

_**Kim's PoV**_

I can't believe Katherine Hilliard is kissing me, Buddha, she's an amazing kisser! Her lips are so soft. Now I'm never going to be able to get her lips off my mind. I can feel her hands under my shirt, she's beyond skilled in the ancient arts of romance, how is it possible to get someone so hot and bothered with just a few simple touches?

Kat's fingers are massaging the small of my back, it feels good, but not as good as the magic she's working in my mouth. I might just pass out now but that would mean missing out on more kissage. Buddha her hands are great...

_**Normal PoV**_

Someone cleared their throat and Kimberly pulled away from the blonde.

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing. I haven't been doing a listage of thank yous so here it is. Thank you Knight Wulf, Darktaurus, riverkirby, SilverTurtle, texaswookie, and nightlancer6000 for pretty much sticking with my Kim/Kat stories since Collison (granted this is the only one I've written after it) but thanks, as to anyone else who pretty much transferred from Collision to Return. And to Alicia for reviewing last chapter, and DigiExpert for keeping me multi-tasking while I wrote the previous chapter so I didn't really get sidetracked off of it. GinaStar and majewel too, and anyone else who reviewed and I missed, ty much for the reviews and ideas.**

**A/N2: I'm currently listening to Slayer... so expect the next chapter to be somewhat violent.**


	12. Letting Go

**A/N: This chapter is cut down, if you want the entire part (nc-17) then include your email in the review…**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Katherine looked at the figure standing in the shadows, "Tommy…" Katherine nervously shifted her weight from foot to foot.

Kimberly bit her bottom lip, looking nervously at her ex, "Tommy."

He walked over to them, anger radiating off of him in tidal waves, "So not only are you a dyke. But you are too?" He spat at Katherine and Kimberly narrowed her eyes.

"_Excuse me_?" She asked, seething.

"You heard me whore. First you dump me for another guy. Then you have Jason tell me some shit ass lie a while ago about how you dumped me cos' you like girls… and now you're feeling up my-" Kimberly kicked him as hard as she could in his balls, his eyes watered and his hands gripped his crotch, falling to his knees.

Kimberly glared down at him, "Don't you _ever _say anything to me again. If you ever say anything that rude to Katherine again then you definitely won't be having kids in your future." She snarled, "Understand?" He nodded, "Say I understand."

"I. Under. Stand." He forced out.

"Say I'm sorry." Kimberly growled.

"I'm. Sorry."

Kimberly put her index finger on his forehead and pushed, watching him fall over, "You coulda come over nicely but this is what happens when your get mad." She grinned and Katherine couldn't help but laugh.

Kim started to walk away, she paused and held her hand out for Katherine, the blonde took it and they left Tommy lying there in pain.

"We should really get you some new clothes Kim. You were wearing those other clothes since we got to Phaedos… and I don't think you want to stay in these…" She motioned to the white shirt and drawstring pants that the hospital provided, "I'll take you shopping."

"They're amazingly comfortable… but yeah… clothes would be a good thing." She stopped and smacked her forehead, "My jeep! I left it all alone in the desert! It's probably all dirty!"

_There's the old Kimberly..._ Katherine wrapped her arms around Kimberly's waist, resting her chin on the brunette's shoulder, "How about we go to my house, you can borrow some of my clothes so your not walking around the mall in hospital clothes and barefoot, then we go get your jeep and go to the mall?" Kimberly nodded and pressed her back against the blonde.

Katherine wrapped her arms around Kimberly's waist, resting her chin on the brunette's shoulder, "How about we go to my house, you can borrow some of my clothes so your not walking around the mall in hospital clothes and barefoot, then we go get your jeep and the mall?" Kimberly nodded and pressed her back against the blonde. 

"I can't turn down an offer of shopping."

Katherine tightened her grip around Kimberly's waist and focused on her loft in Sydney, Australia, "Close your eyes." Kimberly did so and Katherine teleported them.-Loft-

Katherine opened one eye and sighed with relief, she let go of Kimberly, "Okay. Open your eyes."

Kimberly opened her eyes, "Wow." She looked around, they were in Katherine's bedroom which was painted in soft Earth tones, the king sized bed was covered in light pink satin sheets. Three high bookshelves were crammed with books and a laptop was lying on the bed. Kimberly smiled when she saw the TV with a bunch of consoles plugged into it, games everywhere.

"I get bored a lot." Kimberly nodded, examining the consoles.

"I really have been out of the loop huh?" Kim asked sadly and Katherine touched her shoulder.

"If you hadn't have been out of the loop you wouldn't be who your are today Kim." Katherine whispered.

Kimberly shrugged, "What've I become Kat? I'm a freak who can kick my ex-boyfriends ass…"

Katherine smiled, "Oh that's going to stay with me for the rest of my life…" She chuckled and looked down at the brunette, seeing the tears forming in her dark eyes, "You turned into a self sufficient, beautiful woman who can lead and who can let others lead. You're strong… and you know what your doing. Xu looks at you like you're his idol… and you can hold your own against anything that comes your way." She cupped Kimberly's face, "And you manage to be sweet all at the same time." Katherine wiped at the tears starting to trail their way down Kimberly's cheeks.

"I couldn't save my friends." She looked down, "Or my daughter." She whispered so softly that Katherine barely heard it.

"You'll kick their asses for it and _everyone _will help."

Kimberly rested her head against Katherine's shoulder; Katherine's fingers trailed their way down her spine and under her shirt, massaging the small of her back.

Kimberly cracked a smile, "How did you know I like that _one_ spot massaged?" She grinned.

Katherine blushed, "Tommy used to talk about you a lot…" She cleared her throat, "Did a lot of the things you liked to me…"

Kimberly rolled her eyes, "And you just happened to pay attention to his every move?"

"Why do you think I stole your power coin? I couldn't have you. He'd have to do."

Kimberly looked up at her, "You liked me then?"

"Far from it. I was infatuated with you from the moment I first met you." Katherine kissed her forehead, "Then when you gave me your powers after I nearly killed you… that fueled my love for you even more…"

Kimberly stood on tip-toe and kissed Katherine lightly, "You're a romantic you know that?" She grinned and Katherine backpedaled, pulling Kimberly towards the bed.

The back of her legs hit the bed and she fell backwards, pulling Kimberly on top of her. Kimberly straddled the blonde, leaning down she kissed Katherine again, this time with a heated passion.

_This is way to soon… _"Kimberly." Katherine groaned slightly when the brunette's lips made their way down her jaw line and to her throat._ Screw soon_.

"Kimberly." Katherine groaned slightly when the brunette's lips made their way down her jaw line and to her throat. 

**-----------------------------------------------**

**nc-17 cut**

**----------------------------------------------**

She rested her body against Kimberly's, both girls sweating and panting, "I love you Kim." Katherine breathed.

"I love you too…" Kimberly whispered tiredly.

Katherine rolled onto her back and Kimberly waited until Katherine got her clothes off and the sheets over their bodies before resting her head against the blonde's shoulder, smiling when Katherine wrapped her arms around her body.

"Better than shopping." Katherine grinned and Kimberly slapped her lightly on her thigh.

"You're still taking me shopping." Kimberly yawned, pressing her nose against Katherine's neck, kissing her throat.

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**A/N: Gah. It probably doesn't make a lota sense w/o the 'scene' but that's what happens when fan fiction has an nc-17 ban**

**TY to KnightWulf, Darktaurus, riverkirby, and most of all DigiExpert who's been keeping me on task and getting me out of 'sticky' situations.**


	13. Extended Chapter 12

**A/N: Argh. My yahoo is being a butt, so this is the extended chapter. If you didn't wanna read it, then please don't read it.**

**This is officially my disclaimer note that it's graphic, and that I own nothin' but the story line and the oc's**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Katherine looked at the figure standing in the shadows, "Tommy…" Katherine nervously shifted her weight from foot to foot.

Kimberly bit her bottom lip, looking nervously at her ex, "Tommy."

He walked over to them, anger radiating off of him in tidal waves, "So not only are you a dyke. But you are too?" He spat at Katherine and Kimberly narrowed her eyes.

"_Excuse me_?" She asked, seething.

"You heard me whore. First you dump me for another guy. Then you have Jason tell me some shit ass lie a while ago about how you dumped me cos' you like girls… and now you're feeling up my-" Kimberly kicked him as hard as she could in his balls, his eyes watered and his hands gripped his crotch, falling to his knees.

Kimberly glared down at him, "Don't you _ever _say anything to me again. If you ever say anything that rude to Katherine again then you definitely won't be having kids in your future." She snarled, "Understand?" He nodded, "Say I understand."

"I. Under. Stand." He forced out.

"Say I'm sorry." Kimberly growled.

"I'm. Sorry."

Kimberly put her index finger on his forehead and pushed, watching him fall over, "You coulda come over nicely but this is what happens when your get mad." She grinned and Katherine couldn't help but laugh.

Kim started to walk away, she paused and held her hand out for Katherine, the blonde took it and they left Tommy lying there in pain.

"We should really get you some new clothes Kim. You were wearing those other clothes since we got to Phaedos… and I don't think you want to stay in these…" She motioned to the white shirt and drawstring pants that the hospital provided, "I'll take you shopping."

"They're amazingly comfortable… but yeah… clothes would be a good thing." She stopped and smacked her forehead, "My jeep! I left it all alone in the desert! It's probably all dirty!"

_There's the old Kimberly... _Katherine wrapped her arms around Kimberly's waist, resting her chin on the brunette's shoulder, "How about we go to my house, you can borrow some of my clothes so your not walking around the mall in hospital clothes and barefoot, then we go get your jeep and _go to _the mall?" Kimberly nodded and pressed her back against the blonde.

"I can't turn down an offer of shopping."

Katherine tightened her grip around Kimberly's waist and focused on her loft in Sydney, Australia, "Close your eyes." Kimberly did so and Katherine teleported them.

**-Loft-**

Katherine opened one eye and sighed with relief, she let go of Kimberly, "Okay. Open your eyes."

Kimberly opened her eyes, "Wow." She looked around, they were in Katherine's bedroom which was painted in soft Earth tones, the king sized bed was covered in light pink satin sheets. Three high bookshelves were crammed with books and a laptop was lying on the bed. Kimberly smiled when she saw the TV with a bunch of consoles plugged into it, games everywhere.

"I get bored a lot." Kimberly nodded, examining the consoles.

"I really have been out of the loop huh?" Kim asked sadly and Katherine touched her shoulder.

"If you hadn't have been out of the loop you wouldn't be who your are today Kim." Katherine whispered.

Kimberly shrugged, "What've I become Kat? I'm a freak who can kick my ex-boyfriends ass…"

Katherine smiled, "Oh that's going to stay with me for the rest of my life…" She chuckled and looked down at the brunette, seeing the tears forming in her dark eyes, "You turned into a self sufficient, beautiful woman who can lead and who can let others lead. You're strong… and you know what your doing. Xu looks at you like you're his idol… and you can hold your own against anything that comes your way." She cupped Kimberly's face, "And you manage to be sweet all at the same time." Katherine wiped at the tears starting to trail their way down Kimberly's cheeks.

"I couldn't save my friends." She looked down, "Or my daughter." She whispered so softly that Katherine barely heard it.

"You'll kick their asses for it and _everyone _will help."

Kimberly rested her head against Katherine's shoulder; Katherine's fingers trailed their way down her spine and under her shirt, massaging the small of her back.

Kimberly cracked a smile, "How did you know I like that _one_ spot massaged?" She grinned.

Katherine blushed, "Tommy used to talk about you a lot…" She cleared her throat, "Did a lot of the things you liked to me…"

Kimberly rolled her eyes, "And you just happened to pay attention to his every move?"

"Why do you think I stole your power coin? I couldn't have you. He'd have to do."

Kimberly looked up at her, "You liked me then?"

"Far from it. I was infatuated with you from the moment I first met you." Katherine kissed her forehead, "Then when you gave me your powers after I nearly killed you… that fueled my love for you even more…"

Kimberly stood on tip-toe and kissed Katherine lightly, "You're a romantic you know that?" She grinned and Katherine backpedaled, pulling Kimberly towards the bed.

The back of her legs hit the bed and she fell backwards, pulling Kimberly on top of her. Kimberly straddled the blonde, leaning down she kissed Katherine again, this time with a heated passion.

_This is way to soon… _"Kimberly." Katherine groaned slightly when the brunette's lips made their way down her jaw line and to her throat. _Screw soon._

She flipped their positions and pinned Kimberly down, getting hold of her wrists, "Mm…" Kimberly pressed her hips against Katherine's center.

Katherine pressed Kimberly's together and pressed them against the sheets above her head, "Keep your hands here." Kimberly nodded and Katherine gently pulled Kimberly's shirt off.

She traced the tattoos on Kimberly's body, they were all animals done with hundreds of dots, she'd seen these on the internet. When someone completed an animal subclass of an animal style, they received a tattoo of that animal. She smirked and massaged Kimberly's breasts, the brunette arched up, biting her bottom lip. Kat leaned down and flicked her tongue over Kimberly pert nipple, smiling when Kimberly let out a small gasp.

"Please don't let this be a dream…" Kimberly breathed, clamping her eyes shut.

Katherine sucked and bit lightly, massaging her left breast with one hand, Katherine pulled away slightly, shaking her head with a soft smile.

"It's not." She kissed Kimberly and their tongue's battled for dominance, Katherine cheated by pressing her fingers against Kimberly's covered center, she pulled back for air, "That doesn't feel like a dream does it?" Kimberly shook her head, her eyes still closed, "Then open your eyes." Kimberly did so and looked up at Katherine, "You want me to keep going?" Kimberly nodded her head quietly, her pupil's wide with lust.

Katherine nodded and kissed a slow path down Kimberly's body, stopping at the waistband of her pants she pulled, watching more skin come into view, she smiled cheekily.

"I figured you'd crop." Kimberly rolled her eyes.

"Don't you dare tell me that Tommy told you that too."

Katherine shook her head, "No. I just never dreamt you'd wax."

"Shut up and make love to me." Kimberly growled.

Katherine smiled, "Yes ma'am." She moved down to Kimberly's ankles and threw the pants over her shoulder.

She moved up and kissed her lover, fondling Kimberly, laughing when Kimberly bucked her hips. She gently pressed the pads of her fingers against Kimberly's center, Kimberly's juices drenched her hand. Katherine quickly inserted two fingers, letting Kimberly get used to her before she set a slow pace, in and out, speeding up and increasing the power behind her hand.

"Kat…" Kimberly gasped, pushing her hips in sync with the blonde's movements.

Katherine sucked hungrily at Kimberly's pulse point and Kimberly pressed her head back into the pillow. The blonde pressed her thumb Kim's clit and Katherine felt Kimberly's walls tighten around her fingers. She inserted a third finger and Katherine kissed her seconds before she screamed her name, cumming hard.

Kimberly shakily brought her arms from above her head around Katherine's neck, watching Katherine suck her fingers clean as she came down from her high.

"Lemme taste." Katherine nodded and leaned down kissed her lovingly, Katherine rubbed herself against Kimberly's leg, the friction of her jeans against Kimberly's bare leg and the feel of Kimberly's tongue in her mouth caused her to cum hard.

She rested her body against Kimberly's, both girls sweating and panting, "I love you Kim." Katherine breathed.

"I love you too…" Kimberly whispered tiredly.

Katherine rolled onto her back and Kimberly waited until Katherine got her clothes off and the sheets over their bodies before resting her head against the blonde's shoulder, smiling when Katherine wrapped her arms around her body.

"Better than shopping." Katherine grinned and Kimberly slapped her lightly on her thigh.

"You're still taking me shopping." Kimberly yawned, pressing her nose against Katherine's neck, kissing her throat.

**------------------------------**

**Cos' a lotta ya wanted the extended version. Its a 'special' chapter and not as bad as what I've read.**

**dthstlkr**


	14. Waking Up, Shopping and an Ego Problem

**A/N: Well. Here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy**

**dthstlkr**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kimberly's eyes fluttered open and she looked around, her brows furrowed when she didn't find Katherine anywhere. Tears flooded her eyes and she banged her head back on the pillow, _it was all a dream._ She sat up and rubbed her eyes, jumping when she was tackled back into the bed and warm lips connected with hers.

"I love you you know that?" Katherine asked, running her fingers down Kimberly's bare arms, watching her shiver.

"It really wasn't a dream…" Kimberly smiled and Katherine shook her head.

"Nope." She kissed Kimberly lightly, "You're amazing…"

Kimberly laughed, "You're the one who made love to me… not the other way around." The brunette leaned up and kissed her, "I think I'm in love with you."

"Only think?" Katherine asked and Kimberly rolled her eyes.

"I _am _in love with you." The blonde responded to her answer with a passionate kiss, "And I don't know about you… but we should take a shower."

Katherine smiled and shook her head, "Or I could just keep you right here."

Kimberly surprised her when she wrapped her strong legs around the blonde's waist and moved her hip powerfully to the side, flipping their positions, pinning Katherine beneath her.

She leaned down and nibbled at Katherine's earlobe, "Then you can lay here and I'll get a shower all by my lonesome." Kimberly whispered huskily and before Katherine could react she was already in the bathroom, the shower turning on.

Katherine regained control of her basic motor functions and made her way over to the bathroom, opening the shower door she got in behind her lover, she moved Kim's long auburn hair to the side and kissed the patch of skin where her neck met her shoulder.

"You're like honeysuckle you know that? Sweet and deadly."

Kimberly turned around in her arms, "I'm sweet and deadly huh?" She kissed Katherine, moisture filling her nostrils from the steam.

"Yes." Katherine smiled and pressed her lips lightly to Kimberly's shoulder.

Kimberly smiled animalisticly and gently pushed Katherine against the wall of the shower, "I think I owe you for last night." Kimberly growled into her ear and Katherine flushed.

"Really? How so-oh..." Kimberly nipped lightly at her skin, "Oh god Kim..." She breathed, feeling Kimberly's fingertips graze down her body, stopping at her hips.

"You know how sexy you are?" Kimberly whispered, kissing her neck and running her tongue up her neck.

"Oh god." Katherine clamped her eyes shut.

Kimberly kissed a path down the blonde's body, kneeling in front of her, Katherine gasped when Kimberly's tongue made contact with her clit. Kim smiled when Katherine tangled her hands in her hair, bucking her hips every so often, Kimberly tentatively stuck two fingers inside of the taller woman, moving the tip of her tongue back and forth and her fingers in and out.

Katherine pressed her head against the wall, "Kim…" Katherine groaned and Kimberly moved up slowly, kissing her lightly and licking her lips, "You're a goddess…" Katherine breathed and Kimberly grinned.

"That's gonna go to my head." Kimberly chuckled and Katherine kissed her lovingly.

**-Mall-**

Katherine wrapped her arms around Kimberly's waist and they walked towards the clothing departments. Kimberly rested her head against Katherine's shoulder, Katherine kissed her forehead lightly.

"Hey. You'd look good in that." Kat grinned and Kimberly rolled her eyes, looking at the mini-skirt and tank top, "Try it on baby… please?"

Kimberly rolled her eyes, "Kat… you like me in anything. You're kinda bias…"

Katherine grumbled, "No fair. Ohhh! How about that!" She asked as they passed Victoria Secret, she pointed at a pair of seductive lingerie.

Kimberly just shook her head and pulled Katherine towards the clothing stores, "I swear... I turned you turned into a nympho."

"You're the nympho. I just get the goodies." Kimberly blushed at Katherine's comment.

**-10 Minutes Later-**

Katherine watched with a grin as Kimberly opened the dressing room door in a nice , choppy black skirt ending at her knees, a pair of black Fyodora boots, and a lavender v-neck sweater.

"Well?"

Katherine lightly ran her fingertips down Kimberly neck and down her shirt, "I like it..." She leaned down and kissed the shorter woman, "A lot."

Kimberly cracked a smile, "Good." She backed over to the changing room, chuckling when Katherine tried to follow, "No."

Katherine grumbled and waited impatiently for Kimberly to change into her next pair of clothes, "Kimberly..." The blonde whined, "Are you almost done?"

"Yes." Kimberly laughed.

"Wow. You became a fast shopper."

"More important things to do…" Kimberly smirked.

**-Parking Lot-**

Katherine sagged under the weight of the bags as Kimberly put them in the back of the jeep, the 5'6" brunette tossed the last bag in and Katherine stretched, lifting Kimberly up by her hips.

"Now I can have my clothes back." Katherine whispered, pulling Kimberly against her body, "I don't know if I want to though..." She whispered, "I won't be able to get passed smelling you all the time..."

"But you have me... right here..." Kimberly pulled herself from Katherine's arms, "I'm driving."

She got in quickly and Katherine slid into the passenger seat, buckling in, "I don't know why I let you drive."

"It gives you an adreniline rush..."

Kimberly hit the gas and Katherine yelped as the vehicle skidded out, burning rubber, "It gives me a pukey feeling." Katherine sighed.

"Kat."

"Hmm?"

"That was just a little bit to much informa…tion…" She trailed off, buildings were demolished, "Oh my god…" She pushed the sunglasses up her nose and Katherine pointed ahead where a monster was in the process of destroying another building, "That's one big sumo…" She whispered in Chinese and the sumo-wrestler like monster got into a stance, shaking the earth beneath its feet.

"What the hell are you doing?" Katherine asked as Kimberly pulled into the parking lot of a demolished building.

"Parking."

Katherine raised her eyebrow, "Why?"

"So we can kick some sumo butt… and my jeep stays intact." Katherine tilted her head, nodding slightly as they got out of the vehicle, "Are we gonna do this morphed or unmorphed?" Kimberly asked.

"Morphed is safer." Kimberly nodded and they raised their hands, "It's morphin' time."

"White Crane!"

"Pink Bobcat!"

Katherine looked curiously at Kimberly's uniform, "Why is there black on your uniform?" Kimberly shrugged and patted the kantana at her back, making sure it was secure, looking down quickly at the three section staff strapped to her right leg and the Chinese Broadsword at her hip.

"I don't know. Let's just take that guy out… you figure out how to summon your weapon yet?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's kick his ass."

They moved over to the street and Katherine their eyes widened at the actual size of the creature, "Jesus…" Katherine breathed and they took up fighting stances when he made his way towards them, the ground shook violently and they tried to stay in the upright position.

Katherine nearly lost her balance and Kimberly grabbed her wrist, holding her up, "Takes practice." Kimberly grinned cheekily.

"Shut up miss Buddhist." She summoned her bow and Kimberly drew her broadsword moving the safe edge over the back of her neck, "Are you sure you can handle that? I mean… you always used the Power Bow…"

"I can use the bow… but this is so much more comfortable…" Kimberly grinned and Katherine watched her move confidently forward, "HEY!" She shouted up at the sumo-creature, it turned it's head towards her, "YOU'RE SCREWIN WITH THE WRONG TOWN!" She snarled in Chinese.

"Oh and why is that?" He bellowed.

Kimberly shrugged, "Because you're messing with **my** town." Kimberly stated simply, "My hometown… my town again." The sumo rolled his eyes.

"You're a tiny little girl." Kimberly huffed angrily, crossing her arms over her chest, she turned to Katherine.

"Am I tiny?"

Katherine continued to stare up at the creature, "Compared to him… we both are…"

Kimberly narrowed her eyes, "I'm not tiny…"

"Did I hurt your feelings little girl?" Kimberly was hot, 10 other Ninjetti teleported in, Katherine tried to grab her girlfriend before she surged forward, missing by mere inches.

"I AM NOT LITTLE!" Kimberly shouted and yelped when the sumo swatted her out of the way, sending her crashing through a building wall.

"That's her leading skills?" Carter sneered and Katherine, Jason and Trini started over towards the hole, stopping when Kimberly stepped out.

"That's not how she leads." Xu smiled proudly.

"Okay… I'm little…" She grunted, shaking her head slightly, "But I'm not tiny…" Kimberly growled, holding her broadsword by the tail at the hilt, "But I sure as hell… DON'T LIKE BEING THROWN AROUND!" She finished loudly and in Chinese and sprinted forward in a blur, slashing at the sumo's legs.

"That's how she leads." Xu smiled, "The Warrior that steps up to power shall succeed." He summoned is bo staff and ran at the sumo.

**-------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Thank you to river Kirby, Darktaurus, Slitherin-Angel44, SilverTurtle and my eye candy and muse.**

**Also, my computer's being a butthead, so, riverkirby, if you would be so kind as to send me your email via my email. hits computer stupid computer, and I'll help ya out with that problem.**


	15. Fighting Sumos

**A/N: Short but to the point.**

**Enjoy**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Carter paused and watched in awe as Kimberly took on a pair of ninja's in front of his wife, using a sword in both hands she spun them in the palms of her hand and back flipped, slamming her swords into the sumo's foot then leapt forward again, stopping the two blades coming towards Dana and Taylor. He couldn't help but be amazed at the sheer power and grace that the white ninjetti possessed as she multi-tasked, attacking both the monster and the ninja's.

Dana crashed into Carter and gripped her leg in pain, "Get her out of here Carter!" Jason ordered and Carter nodded, lifting Dana up, he caught one last look at Kimberly as she bent backwards and stopped two blades swinging at her back.

Eric and Taylor stood back to back and remained on defensive against the ninja's, "Jase. Trini. Zach. Billy. Let's take that sumo down." Kimberly shouted and they nodded, fighting their way to her side.

"Got a plan in that head of yours baby sister?"

Kimberly nodded, "We need to get behind him and get him flat on the ground..."

"Is that even possible?" Trini asked skeptically.

"Sure. Just have a little faith." Kimberly grinned.

"A little faith in taking that thing down? You're joking Kim." Zach exclaimed.

"I'm not joking. It's simple. Really. Just go behind and make him loose his balance."

Billy shook his head, "Isn't the power of a sumo with his weight and balance?"

"Nuf talking. More tripping."

"Just use the wire."

"What wire?" Zach inquired.

"Wire... every descent ninja has it... just think it."

Xu went flying into Tommy's back, "Oof..."

Katherine helped them both up and Justin teamed up with Xu to attack a group of Snake Ninja, the ground shook violently underneath them and everyone lost their balance. Kimberly groaned when Jason landed on top of her, Zach on top of him, she tried to push them off but they were both unconscious.

"Ugh..." She rested her head against the ground and tried to push at them again, "Damn it..."

"Here." Tommy and Katherine grunted and lifted Zach and Jason off of Kimberly.

The brunette managed to stand and Katherine let Justin and Xu support Zach, quickly helping Kimberly stand steady as the ground continued to shake.

"I don't think that was a very good plan." Kimberly groaned and Katherine looked at the sumo as it burst into flames, dissipating with the Ninja's.

"It was good enough to get rid of that thing." Tommy breathed, looking at Kimberly with new found respect.

"But it got someone injured and knocked Zach, Jason and Trini out." Kimberly huffed, looking over at Billy who was holding Trini in his arms.

"Let's get back to Phaedos." Tommy stated and Katherine looked down at Kimberly.

"I'm going to take her to my apartment." Katherine stated, her arms wrapped comfortingly around Kimberly's waist.

Tommy's lips twitched and he nodded his head approvingly, Kimberly smiled lightly and Katherine led her back to the parking lot, "What was that about?"

Kimberly smiled, "I think Tommy's forgiven me." She breathed and got in the passenger side, tossing the keys to Katherine.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thank you too Knight Wulf, majewel, and my dear muse for reviewing. Kinda sad I only got 3 reviews, but I got reviews...**


	16. Your Move

**A/N: I just got a total backlog on my computer so it was shocking when I opened up and saw 26 emails. Nearly had a panic attack.**

**A/N2: Short again, but next one will be longer, promise. This is what happens when your muse goes to Gauley Fest.**

**Special thanks to nightlancer6000, Darktarus, Slytherin-Angel44, DigiExpert, majewel and Knight Wulf for reviewing chapter 14, sorry I didn't get a thanks to all you guys.**

**Enjoy**

The two powered down in Kim's jeep and Kimberly moved across the seats and rested her head against Katherine's shoulder. The blonde started up the engine and backed out, wrapping her free arm around Kimberly's shoulders after she shifted into drive. Kimberly smiled up at her turned the radio on, watching the destroyed building pass and were replaced with a few scratched up buildings, then untouched ones.

"You became a genius you know that?" Katherine joked.

"Har har." Kimberly grumbled good naturedly.

Katherine swerved and Kimberly turned to look forward, the Navy Ninjetti, Amelia, was standing there, holding a navy staff with wings carved out of metal on the ends.

"She's supposed to be a figment of my imagination." Kimberly whispered into Katherine's ear, standing in the jeep she rested her arms on the windshield, "What're you doing out of my head?"

"A fight is fast approaching White Crane." Amelia smiled behind her hood.

"Hmm... well... I just got done fighting Mr. Sumo-Monster... so... I think I'm gonna-"

"Your sacrifice is nearing." Kimberly paled and Katherine opened the door, getting out.

"Excuse me?" Kat asked, walking briskly over to Amelia, "What _kind _of sacrifice? Because I am _not _loosing my girlfriend."

Amelia rolled her dark blue eyes, "I'm having a conversation with Kimberly. Not you Bobcat." She growled and pushed Katherine out of the way.

Kimberly leapt out of the vehicle and landed on the hood before jumping at the Ninjetti, ready to tackle her. She should have connected but she ended up face first on the pavement, Amelia sighed.

"I'm an apparition Kimberly." Kimberly rolled onto her back, touching the road burn on her cheek, wincing.

"Then how the hell did you push Kat?" Kimberly snarled.

Amelia crouched down, "I'm the Master Warrior of the Raven Kimberly. Ravens are known for their brains and the power in those mushy things. I simply sent her to the ground with a telepathic blast."

"Then that means your here."

"No. That means that I'm just really in touch with my spirit. As you will be my Crane." She slowly turned transparent, "May the Power Protect you White Crane." Kimberly sat up and watched Katherine hold herself up with her hands.

"Maybe we should just teleport the jeep to my loft and go to Phaedos."

Kimberly nodded in answer and stood up on wobbly legs.

**-Phaedos-**

Carter winced when he heard Dana yelp as he reset her leg in place, "Ouch..."

"Sorry." He touched her cheek and quickly wrapped her leg, he jumped when a streak of white and pink touched down in front of him.

Kimberly was standing there with Katherine, the brunette was in loose fitting, dark brown cargo pants, a white shirt with a symbol on the stomach, and pink and white Emerican shoes on. Katherine was in a light pink shirt, low-rise blue jeans, and hiking shoes.

"Sorry..." Kimberly mumbled, looking at Dana's leg, "I... need to go find Xu..." She hurried off and Katherine watched her worriedly.

"What's up with her?" Dana asked, curiously.

"We had a run in with another Ninjetti. She hasn't said a word since."

-

Xu sat next to his mother, "They're releasing her body today."

Kimberly nodded sadly, "We should probably bury her under that tree."

It was Xu's turn to nod, "Where she met Han Su?"

"Yeah."

"She'd like that." Xu whispered, tears rolled freely from his eyes, "I miss her."

Kimberly wrapped an arm around his strong shoulder, "I do too..." She rested her head against his.

He broke down in her arms as she hugged him, "She was my balance mother... yin to my yang..." He sobbed, "I'm unbalanced now... all I can feel is anger and power." Kimberly tightened her grip around him.

"It's okay." She cooed and he cried harder, tears leaked from Kimberly's eyes.

**-2 Hours Later-**

Kimberly and Xu watched the dirt and grass turn into wet mud and wet grass as rain poured from the sky. They had just buried Alex and Kimberly felt like part of her heart was missing, as if it had been cut out by an unsteady sword. Something brushed against her leg and she looked down, a baby monkey was sitting on her foot, looking up at her with huge brown eyes. The rest of the animals were sitting under the tree, Yang had his head resting sadly on the fresh grave, not caring that his fur was getting drenched. Kimberly stooped down and the monkey jumped onto her arm, climbing up and sat on her shoulder, it's tail wrapped around her neck, holding on.

"We've got a new friend." She smiled at her son and the monkey climbed over her head, jumping from her shoulder to his.

Xu's heart jumped into his throat and the monkey gave him a sloppy kiss on his wet cheek, "Not new. Reincarnated." He grinned and the monkey sat on his shoulder.

A flash of navy hit the ground in front of the two and they got into fighting stances, the animals prepared to attack, "You again!" Kimberly asked angrily.

"The war has begun Kimberly. Two moves left. Will you make the right choice?" Amelia asked.

Kimberly cast a glance at the animals, finding 8 Ninjetti standing behind Amelia, the little monkey jumped off Xu's shoulder and landed next to him, light surrounded it and it began to grow.

"10 reincarnations. 13 Warriors... 20 some new Ninjetti... 2 Elder Warriors. You have a chance White Crane... will you take it and make the right desision?" A gruff voice asked and Kimberly turned to the Ninjetti in pure black.

"Yang?" Xu asked with a soft voice.

"Yes my friend, it is I."

The Ninjetti next to Xu put her hand on his shoulder and moved behind him, placing her other on Kimberly's, "You can win mom..."

"We just... buried you..." Kimberly's voice cracked.

"I'm dead... but I get to be the monkey now... and for this battle... human... what'd you say mom?"

Kimberly pulled her coin out as did Xu, "It's Morphin' time! White Crane Power!" Her uniform appeared with it's black still on it.

"Gray Leopard Power!" Xu's uniform encased his body.

"Ninjetti." The 13 stated together and teleported out.

**-Earlier-**

"The entire Order is attacking in Angel Grove." Ninjor whispered to Dulcea.

"We have to fight."

"They're not all ready."

"They have to be." Dulcea breathed.

"I'll alert all ex-Rangers... you tell the Ninjetti." Ninjor walked off.

--------------------glimpse at next chapter-------------------

**-Angel Grove-**

People ran around screaming as Ninja's attacked them, relief swept through them all as Power Rangers appeared everywhere, soon after Ninjetti Warriors teleported in, jumping into the fray in 2s and 3s.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well it's almost over and… this is officially the first story I've had go over 60 reviews, let alone hit 100, so the next chapter… nice and long.**

**Thanks to Gina Star (sorry your uncle got diagnosed, happened to my uncle too) Darktaurus, Slytherin-Angel44, DigiExpert (there u have a chapter to come home too :P) zelene2004, Knight Wulf, river Kirby, and SilverTurtle. Also to EVERYONE for actually like this story and making it hit over 100 -.**


	17. Sacrifice

**A/N: See what happens when my muse comes back?**

**A/N2: If you want to see what Kimberly's new katana looks like http/ www . Cbswords . com/ images / samurai 3000 katana . Jpg just take out the spaces and lowercase everything. Her old katana looks like http/ www. Cbswords . Com / product info . Php / products id/272?osCsid adf9980b72d2b7f0cbbfd89512bd945a again, take out the spaces and lowercase.**

**Enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rangers around the world felt something in their hearts, tugging violently, _"I am Ninjor. A guardian of Phaedos. You are all needed in Angel Grove."_

Those who had their old morpher's on their person, pulled them out and put them on, feeling energy inside of them that they hadn't felt since their Ranger days. They morphed felt their bodies being pulled into their air.

**-Phaedos-**

"Where's Kimberly?" Jason asked Dulcea.

"I don't know." She turned to Katherine who shook her head.

"She ran off..."

**-Temple Ruins-**

The 12 Ninjetti looked at Kimberly, "What are we doing here mother?" Xu asked, digging his foot into the dried blood.

"Grand Master told me about something under the Laughing Buddha." Kimberly stated and walked towards the statue.

"What's under it mom?" Alex asked.

Kimberly shrugged her shoulders and studied the statue, "He just said it would help when the time came." She touched the stone at Buddha's feet and the statue sank into the ground, "You guys go ahead to the battle ground. I have a feeling this is something I need to do alone."

**-Phaedos-**

"You've got to be joking." Kira exclaimed.

"Not 30 against 100... but 30 against _THOUSANDS _of ninjas and monsters!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Where's Kim?" Katherine asked worriedly, she hadn't listened to a word anybody had said, her girlfriend was missing, that was the only important thought in her head.

"I haven't gotten a location on her." Ninjor stated sadly.

A few of the Ranger's faces darkened, "It figures. I knew she wouldn't lead. She ran away." Eric snapped and Taylor glared at him.

"She wouldn't do that." Jason growled, "She's never abandoned a fight."

Tommy nodded in agreement, "Kim's never done that. And she won't now." He stated confidently.

**-Under Temple-**

Kimberly grabbed a torch and used it to guide her way down the path ridden with stalagmite and stalactite. She came to a large door and pushed it open, her eyes widened in shock when she saw something you would only expect in an Indiana Jones movie. Axes were swinging back and forth over a path that was only 6 inches wide.

"Oh Buddha..." She groaned and took one step forward, leaping backwards when an axe swung down at her to fast, "Okay... I can do this... its just like gymnastics... I'm great at the beam... its just a beam... with axes that will kill me without a bit of remorse..." She studied the axes and stretched before flipping forward, her feet lightly touching down and the kinetic energy pushed her forward.

Kimberly focused on the end of the beam and sighed with relief when she touched down, something smashed into her back and she went flying forward. She crashed into the wall and groaned in pain, looking up, a huge ramming rod smashed into the wall and shattered it the second time around. Kimberly forced herself up slowly and crawled through the whole on her hands and knees to avoid being hit again. Kimberly grumbled when she saw spikes shooting off from the wall and she felt something bubble up inside of her.

"Intruder."

Kimberly lifted her head and looked up, her pupils tried to focus on the person but something in the air was making her shaky. She pushed herself up and tried drew her broad sword from her side, she pointed her weapon at the shadowy person.

"I'm Ninjetti. Let me pass." She stood up slowly.

"Just because you are Ninjetti does not mean you are worthy of the Fighting Blade, nor are you worthy of the ancient Zords."

Kimberly unsteadily took a step forward, "There's a battle... the Ninjetti need all the help they can get."

The figure snorted, "What makes you think a woman can lead?"

Kimberly narrowed her eye, "I'm Xang Xu's successor." She snarled.

The figure stiffened, "I see. Very well. Come with me."

**-Phaedos-**

"Whether Kim's here or not. We need to fight." Taylor exclaimed and they all nodded.

"Let's go. It's Morphin' Time!" Tommy shouted.

**-Angel Grove-**

People ran around screaming as Ninja's attacked them, relief swept through them all as Power Rangers appeared everywhere, soon after Ninjetti Warriors teleported in, jumping into the fray in 2s and 3s.

**-**

Katherine pulled her bow string back and aimed at the ninja, she let the string go and the arrow soared towards him. Kira let out a ptera-scream, sending ninja's flying everywhere, a few Ninjetti's hands gripped their ears, sending glares at her.

Dulcea used her whistling sticks and Katherine froze, **_Katherine. Can you hear me?_**

"Kimberly?" She looked around.

_**Your wrist. There's a silver bracelet with a pink gem on it.**_

Katherine did so and saw that there was indeed a bracelet, "Where are you?"

_**That's not important. Tell everyone to summon their Zords. Exactly like summoning the Ninja Zords.**_

"Okay." She turned to Tommy, blocking a staff blow to her neck, "Tommy. We have Zords."

"I heard."

Their right hands balled into fists and they raised them, energy building up, stopping at their hand, they "We need Ninjazord power, now!" Green and Pink energy shot into the sky and the other Ninjetti followed their actions.

-

Kimberly glared at the figure, "You've got to be kidding me. I'm **not **staying here for the rest of my life!"

"There is no possible way to get back to the other side."

"Watch me." She turned her back on him and stepped towards the battering ram, "Okay... balance beam... with sharp things that can take your head off..." She thought for a minute then jumped off into the abyss, grabbing onto the beam she gripped as best she could and used her upper body strength to shimmy to the other edge, yelping when a blade touched her fingers, cutting shallowly.

She nearly lost her grip half way through and heard the man shouting at her, "You cannot control the ancient crane zord!" He shouted.

**-10 Minutes Later-**

Kimberly slammed her body against the Buddha's feet, "MOVE DAMNIT!" She shouted, she'd tried everything, teleporting, hacking at it, putting an object under it and using it like a lever, now she was resorting to brawn.

Kimberly glared angrily, kicking it, "Move!" Her eyes widened when the statue raised itself into the air and revealed the hole she had jumped through, "Oh the irony." She leapt through the hole and it sealed shut behind her, she looked down at her wrist where the bracelet was to summon her new sword.

She grumbled, she had been dumb enough to use her old sword as the lever, but her new sword was perfect, as if it had been made for her. Kimberly straightened herself when she got to ground level, moving her arm in a circular motion she punched out, her index and middle finger pointing straight ahead.

White energy shot through her hands, "Warrior of the White Crane! I need Ninjazord power. NOW!" A screech filled the air and she looked up, the zord soared over her head, it looked almost exactly like the actual animal, only as large as Tommy's old Falconzord.

She leapt up and was swallowed by the zord, finding herself in the cockpit she touched the controls with a smile, remembering the old mans words, "I'm not here to control you. I'm here to work with you." She felt a presence in her mind and felt comforted by it, "Okay. Let's get to Angel Grove buddy."

**-Angel Grove-**

Half of the Ninjetti remained on the ground to fight off the Ninjas while the other half took to the skies, waters and some to the earth in the zords. Monster's were quickly preoccupied with the ancient animals, Katherine looked up when a crane passed over her zord and spun before the Ninjetti jumped out, the zord went off on its own, shooting at monsters. She grinned when Kimberly landed on her zord before leaping off into the fight, a katana in one hand and broadsword in the other.

--

Taylor used her eagle sword to slash at an oncoming ninja, it stopped in mid swing and she stared at the blade sticking out of it's midsection. The metal went up and the ninja fell in two pieces, Kimberly was standing there in uniform with blood spattered across the front.

"Thanks."

Kimberly nodded and something silver caught her eye, the general was aiming his sword at her, "No sweat." She mumbled distractedly, quickly following him up the hill and to the cliff.

"Not very smart to come after me alone Kimberly."

"I'm not the brightest in the bunch." Kimberly muttered.

"I have noticed white crane."

Kimberly narrowed her eyes, "Are we going to fight or are we going to talk about how smart I am?"

The General swung at her and she blocked his attack easily with her katana. The General smirked and lunged at her, her katana locked with his, stopping the fatal blow to her neck, she smashed her knee into his gut.

"How stupid am I know jerk-off." She snarled and he groaned, falling to his knees.

"Quite..." He smirked and Kimberly looked down in shock when she felt white hot pain in her abdomen, his sword was sticking out of her stomach.

She felt fire boil up inside of her closed her eyes, heat poured from her body, **"I sacrafice myself and you. Checkmate." **She snarled and surged forward, jamming her sword into the general's side she put her weight into shoving him over the cliff, going with him.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_All I can feel is pain, it all increases each time I smash into a rock and jagged edge. I groan and feel water on my body and that nice comfort feeling's taking over, I feel like I'm on a cushion, safe and warm. If this is what I get to feel like all the time then I think I'll enjoy death..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"NO!" Tommy shouted, running forward with many others who had seen Kimberly jump.

Katherine leapt from her zord and tried to jump after Kimberly but Jason and Tommy yanked her back, "Kimberly!" Katherine frantically kicked and scratched at the two, "No!" She screamed.

The first three Ranger teams all felt pain in their chests, Tommy and Jason let her go from the pain in their hearts.

She surged forward and fell to her knees looking over the edge, the General was laying almost 30 feet down, his neck twisted in an odd angle, Kimberly's sword sticking out of his chest.

"It's okay." Tommy breathed, "She has to be okay." He kneeled next to Katherine, searching the water below for his ex.

Katherine turned her head and pressed her forehead against Tommy's shoulder, "I can't feel her..." She sobbed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Even I started bawlin' cos' I just killed off my favorite character.**

**TY to riverkirby (somehow u always manage to review me first most of the time), Knight Wulf, Darktarus, majewel, Slytherin-Angel44, nightlancer6000, GinaStar, SilverTurtle and my muse...**


	18. The Unexpected

**A/N: Well here it is… and grrrrrrrr night lancer6000... you figured it out… kudos to you.**

**enjoy**

**-------------**

**-1 Week After Fight-**

Katherine's bottom lip quivered violently as the plain wooden coffin was lowered into the hole, Tommy hugged her tightly and Katherine rested her head on his shoulder, tears spilling down her face. Tommy rubbed her back and the blonde turned her head into his chest when the first shovel of mud splashed onto her lover's tomb.

"Maybe we should go." Jason suggested, looking at Xu who was staring blankly at his sister's grave and his mother's soon to be fresh one.

His reincarnated sister sat on his head, gripping what little hair he had grown so far, "I'm an orphan..." Xu breathed shakily.

Jason shook his head, "You're part of our family man..."

Katherine pushed away from Tommy and walked over to the teen, "You can live with me." Xu smiled softly.

"You were good enough for my mother to trust... you're good enough to be my mom..."

**-3 Weeks Later-**

"You want to go to your mother today?" Katherine asked Xu who was playing Halo 2 on the Xbox, something she had introduced him too along with public school.

He quickly nodded and shut the game down, not even bothering to save, "Yes, I would." He stood and they teleported quickly.

**-Shanghai-**

Katherine looked down at the grave, her eyebrows knitted together, she looked down at Kimberly's grave, "What the..." Xu was jumping up and down on the balls of his feet, speaking rapidly in Chinese and pointing at the footprints in the dried mud, all she really understood was 'mother' and 'thank Buddha', "Xu?"

He pointed to the desecrated grave, "Mother's alive... she walked out."

Katherine put her hand on his shoulder, "She can't be. It's impossible. Kimberly died-XU!" The teen went flying forward, smashing head first into a tree, an arm looped around her throat and tightened over her air pipe.

"Who are you?" A familiar, scratchy voice snarled in her ear and Katherine tried to unlatch the arm from her neck.

"Le-t go..." She gasped and tried to do a Judo through over her shoulder but her attacker had too strong of a grip.

"Who are you?" The arm tightened.

"Plea-se..."

"Who are you?" The woman repeated.

Katherine managed to slip her foot behind her attackers leg, and managed to smash her elbow into the woman's face, knocking her down and out. Katherine turned around and her eyes widened in shock when she saw Kimberly lying on the ground in her mud and blood covered uniform. She dropped to her knees and pulled the brunette up into her arms, kissing her temple before raising her wrist to her mouth.

"Billy."

_"Katherine? What's up?"_

"I... well... can... you get here... to... Kimberly's grave... there's... well... just get here..."

_"Okay..."_ Katherine looked down at Kimberly again, touching her cheek, a blue streak smashed down in front of Xu who was still sprawled out on the ground.

"Kimberly? Sweetie..." Kimberly groaned and turned her head, forcing her eyes open, "Kimberly."

Kimberly looked up at her warily, "Who **are **you?" She asked quietly and Katherine's face fell.

---------------------

**A/N: Well. It's short, but tell me what you guys think.**

**TY to everyone who reviewed! They made me feel all bubbly that you guys like this story!**


	19. Diao Ling Tian Shi

**Diao Ling Tian Shi means Fallen Angel**

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers. Hope you all like this chapter.**

**-----------------------------------------**

**-Cranston Residence-**

Katherine and Xu watched Billy and Dana evaluate the brunette in Billy's lab, Kimberly was making it difficult for the two, moving away and evading the stethoscope.

Katherine felt her heart clench at the sight of how scared Kimberly, Dana sighed and looked up at the Second Pink Ranger, "Kat. Can you... I don't know... do something to calm her down?"

Katherine walked over to Kimberly and touched the small of her back, sitting next to her on the table. Kimberly jumped and her head snapped to the side, looking up at her curiously.

"I saw you before..." Kimberly stated, her voice full of confusion.

Dana took the brunette's distraction and stuck her with the needle, drawing her blood without her noticing, "Yes." Katherine smiled slightly, "You did."

"You knocked me out."

Katherine looked down at her sadly, "Yes. I did." She had hoped Kimberly had started to remember.

Kimberly's headshot back in Dana's direction when she injected something into her arm, "What'd you do... that... for?" She asked, her body felt heavy, "What... what'd you..." She slumped over onto Katherine, her head resting against the blonde's shoulder.

"What did you do to her?" Katherine asked shrilly, getting off the table to get Kimberly into a comfier position.

"I injected her with enough medication to knock out a horse." Dana answered.

"Why?" Katherine whispered, touching the scar on Kimberly's cheek.

"And we need her to be asleep while I run some tests on her." Billy commented, "I'm going to need you, Dana and Xu to leave..."

"No." The Pink Ninjetti shook her head, "I'm not leaving her."

Billy touched her shoulder, "I'll take care of her. But you need to go upstairs and relax. Drink a cup of coffee... tea... anything okay?"

She shook her head, "I'm **not** leaving her ever again Billy." He nodded, understandingly, Katherine had gone into a sort of depression after the funeral, Xu had been her light and now, Kimberly was here, in front of her, alive and breathing.

"Hold her hand while I get this on her head okay?"

Kimberly's fist shot up and she landed it squarely against Billy's face, "Liu bu!" She screamed fearfully, sitting up and moving backwards at an alarming pace.

Katherine caught her before she toppled off of the table and wrapped her arms around Kimberly, "It's okay..." She cooed.

"Bu zai..." Kimberly sobbed, "Bu zai nan shou liu..." The brunette begged, turning in Katherine's arms and pressing her head against Katherine's shoulders, "Bu zai nan shou liu..." She begged, clamping her eyes shut, "Bu zai nan shou liu." Tears continued to roll down her face, soaking Katherine's shirt, "Wan jiu a."

Katherine tightened her arms around Kimberly, rocking her back and forth, "It's okay..." Katherine rubbed her back and held her free hand up to stop Billy from injecting Kimberly again.

"Bu zai nan shou... liu wan jiu a..." She sniffled and Katherine rested her cheek against the top of Kimberly's head.

"It's okay sweetie... it's okay... it's okay baby..." Kat breathed, "You're safe."

Kimberly slowly drifted off to sleep in Katherine's arms, "She was given enough to-"

"Knock out a horse. I know Billy." Katherine whispered, "What have you got so far Billy?"

He looked at the brunette in Katherine's arms, "I had to wrap her hands... from what I can tell she used her knuckles to get out of the coffin and dug her way out from there... other than that she's just got bumps, bruises... and a lot of psychological problems." Katherine wrapped her arms tighter around Kimberly.

"Oh god... I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have left you alone..."

Billy touched her shoulder, "Nobody could have known she'd come back."

Katherine tuned him out when Kimberly growled slightly, "Bu." She whimpered in a small voice, struggling against Katherine and the blonde tightened her arms again.

"I won't hurt you."

"I'm going to put this on her head. It'll do a brain scan and go into her memories..." Katherine nodded and rubbed Kimberly's back, calming her down again when she had another fit.

Billy put the mechanism on Kimberly's head and went to type on his computer, a hologram of a brain popped up in front of Katherine and she jumped slightly from the shock. Billy walked over and studied the hologram, his arms crossed over his chest, he turned to Katherine.

"I don't get it. She doesn't have amnesia... she's just suppressing _everything_."

"Well go into her memories and see what she's suppressing." The scientist nodded and walked back to type a few more keys.

Kimberly's injured hands gripped Katherine's shirt in her sleep, Katherine kissed the top of her head and waited for Billy to finish typing. Another hologram appeared and Katherine glued her eyes to the image of Kimberly kneeling on the ground, her hands tied to a pole in front of her, blood dripping down her bare back.

She put her hand under Kimberly's shirt, running her fingers over Kimberly's back, feeling scars everywhere. Her eyes hardened and she turned back to the choppy images playing in front of her like a badly recorded video.

A scream pierced the air and Katherine went flying backwards, crashing into the equipment. Billy followed soon after, landing on top of Katherine with a groan. Kimberly was shaking fearfully in a corner, a creature in black armor with glowing red symbols on it's shield and helmet.

**--------------------------------------------**

**Short again, but I don't have as much time as usual to write... I don't know... do you guys want short frequent posts or long not so frequent posts?**

**Liu Bu - Please No**

**Bu Zai - No More**

**Bu Zai Nan Shou - No More Pain Please**

**Wan Jiu A - Save Me**

**Liu Wan Jiu A - Please Save Me**


	20. Acid Blood

**A/N: Well… here's a small, tiny chapter.**

**And there's a chappy to wake up to eye candy.**

**Enjoy.**

**0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0**

Kimberly cowered in the corner, watching the creature draw his sword and point it at her, the burning metal touching her throat.

Katherine tried to push Billy off of her but he was to heavy, "Fight Kimberly!" The blonde shouted.

The creature cackled and Kimberly pressed further into the corner, tears streaming down her face, "Bu..." Kimberly whimpered and the creature laughed more, branding her skin with the tip of his sword.

Katherine managed to get Billy off of her and morphed in mid-leap towards the creature, "Stay away from her!" She shouted and the creature turned around, striking her across the face.

Kimberly watched Katherine crash into the wall, landing with a sickening crack on the ground, her eyes hardened and she felt anger boil up inside of her. The brunette pushed herself up and the creature moved to deliver a fatal blow to Katherine, he stopped when he heard an almost feral growl, he turned and saw Kimberly standing there with a scalpel in hand.

"Li kai aow du zi..." Kimberly snarled, clutching the weapon so hard in her injured hand that wounds reopened, "Wu chu ji aow..." Kimberly warned and he laughed, moving again to kill Katherine, stopping again when Kimberly leapt onto his back, pulling him away.

She ignored the burning sensation as she held him and did a round house kick to his head, knocking his helmet off. Kimberly smashed her foot into his gut, denting the burning metal with the sheer force of the blow. Tommy, Dana, Xu and Jason ran in as Kimberly did a crescent kick, quickly followed by a reverse crescent kick, knocking her assailant to the ground. Dana went over to him, kneeling down and checking for a pulse, she looked at the object lodged deep in his throat. The doctor moved to pull it out but a hand gripped her wrist, she looked up into Kimberly's eyes, taking the broken scalpel she hand in her hands.

"Chi lie xue ye..."

Dana, Tommy and Jason looked to Xu, "Burning blood." He translated easily.

Kimberly shivered, "Suan xue ye."

"Something blood. That's all I got." Tommy stated.

"Acid blood." Katherine wrapped her arms tightly around Kimberly, frowning when she stiffened, "What's wrong?"

Kimberly turned in her arms and rested her head tiredly against Katherine's shoulder, "Jiao hao..." Kimberly mumbled sleepily.

Katherine just smiled radiantly and Kimberly yawned, looking up at her with a soft smile, "Let's get you some sleep okay? You need to relax... those drugs are making you drowsy." When she didn't get a response she looked down and saw Kimberly already sleeping.

Katherine grunted and lifted Kimberly up gently, carrying her over to the medical table again she placed her gently down on the table. The blonde tried to move away but Kimberly kept a tight hand on her shirt.

Jason grinned, "Well you're not going anywhere for a while." He laughed, looking at the vice-grip that Kimberly had on Katherine's pink shirt.

"I'm perfectly fine with that." Kimberly tugged at the pink material in her sleep and Katherine sighed, sitting down and pulling her up into her arms again, she brushed her fingers over Kimberly's brow when she moved slightly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry it's really really really really shorter than usual... but I figured I'd get a post up because I can't come on the computer 'till Sunday since my dad is coming home. And since I NEED to multi-task I've started up a PR-DA fic... its called 'untitled till i get a better name for it' and yes. It is going to be a Kim/Kat story, all that will be up is the backhistory unless I actually get some inspiration but my MUSE LEFT ME TO GO TO BED! Grrr stupid bedtimes...**

**TY for all my wonderful reviewers!**

**Translations:**

**Li Kai Aow Du Zi! - Leave Her Alone!**

**Bu. Li Kai Aow Du Zi. - No. Leave Her Alone.**

**Wu Chu Ji Aow - Do Not Touch Her.**

**Chi Lie Xue Ye - Burning Blood**

**Suan Xue Ye - Acid Blood**

**Jiao Hao - Better**


	21. Author's Note

A/N: Well... it's official. I can't come on until some time Sunday. On a happier note however, a friend of mine drew an Anime pic of Kim and Kat. If you want to see it and the two original pictures she drew it from. Email me at blkdrgnmstr yahoo . com (please put the subject matter as kim/kat pic or something of that nature so i dont get it put in the trash from not knowing if ur spammers or picture wanters). Sorry about the very long hiatus it's gonna be on... -grumbles-

dthstlkr


	22. Forgotten

**A/N: Going on Hiatus for a lil' bit.  
Enjoy**

**2 Days Later, Phaedos**

Kimberly bit her bottom lip, watching the Ninjetti argue, she rubbed her arms, "If I recalabrate the dream reader and it will be able to show us the memories shes blocking."

"That's envasive Billy." Katherine growled.

Trini looked at the blonde in shock, "Do you want to know where the hell she got all those scars from? Where that THING came from?" The Asian woman asked, she didn't really like the idea of her best friend with with her successor.

"Maybe Kimberly should decide what she wan-"

"She's not in her right mind Kat. How do you expect her to make a good desision?" Jason asked.

"Xu should make the desision. Kim's his mom." Kira stated.

"Katherine should."

"Jason should-" Kimberly tuned them out, wondering off towards the forest.

**--**

Kimberly ran her fingers over the bone of one of the dinosaur skeletons, humming to herself, a twig snapped behind her and she spun around, ready to attack.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." The blonde stated and Kimberly kept her fists up, "I swear." Kimberly slowly lowered her fists down, "What're you doing out here alone?"

Kimberly looked at her, not making a sound, "Okay... do you know who I am?"

Kimberly shook her head, "I'm Taylor... sound familiar?"

Kimberly nodded, "Okay... let's get back to the others."

The brunette shook her head, "Or we could just stay..." Taylor offered her hand and Kimberly took it warily, "Just out of the boneyard. It gives me the creeps."

Taylor led her away and Kimberly shivered quietly, "Here." She offered the Buddhist her pilot's jacket, "You need to stay warm."

Kimberly put it on and Taylor wrapped an arm around her, lightly rubbing the brunette's arm to get her warmed up, "Better?"

"Thank you..." Kimberly whispered and Taylor nodded, both of them sat down.

"So... you don't remember much do you?"

"No." Kimberly mumbled.

Taylor continued to rub her arm, "What do you remember?"

Kimberly rested her head against Taylor's shoulder, drawing her legs to her chest, "I remember falling into the lava pit…" She whispered, "And Zordon telling me to go to China… everything after that is a blank." Taylor nodded and sighed.

"So you don't remember getting the Ninjetti power?"

"Yeah… like… 10 years ago…"

"I mean earlier this year… White Crane? Leader?"

Kimberly shook her head again, "Not really."

--

Xu whistled as loud as he could, muttering angrily in Chinese, "I'll decide whether or not mom gets her memories looked at. I'll talk to her about-where is she?"

Everyone looked around, "We must find her." Ninjor exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N: Well… it's short again and a long wait… but I'm running out of ideas for it. I'm putting it on hiatus for a wee bit and I'm gonna work on the other Kim/Kat story. Any ideas feel free to shoot them at me.**

**ty to riverkirby, darktaurus, knight wulf, slytherin-angel44 and moi muse.**


	23. Cheating Isnt Always What It Seems

**A/N: Well… nother chapter… Enjoy…**

Taylor looked down at Kimberly as she stared off into the distance, "You okay?" She asked and Kimberly looked up at the blonde, nodding quietly.

"You look like someone I know…" Kimberly breathed and the pilot raised an eyebrow.

"I look like wh-" She was cut off when Kimberly leaned up and kissed her passionately.

The brunette looped her arms around Taylor's neck and the blonde returned the kiss, groaning in protest when Kimberly pulled back lightly.

"I'm s-sorr-" It was Taylor's turn to cut her off with a loving kiss, the blonde lightly pushed her onto her back.

"Don't be." Taylor whispered and Kimberly moaned when Taylor nibbled at her bottom lip, running her fingers across the Buddhist's back, biting her bottom lip a little harder.

Kimberly wrapped her legs around Taylor's waist when the blonde's hands worked their way into her pants.

Both were breathing hard, "You want me." Taylor breathed into her ear.

"Yeah…" Kimberly breathed, squirming underneath the blonde.

Taylor smiled and her fingers grazed over Kimberly's underwear, lightly pressing against her center.

"Kat…" Kimberly gasped and Taylor shot off of her, landing on all fours.

"Kimberly. I--" She was cut off when she heard Katherine calling for the brunette.

The blonde came around the corner and froze when she saw Kimberly lying on her back, breathing hard and Taylor a few feet away, looking guilty.

"I… we… got…"

"YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF-"

"Don't you even go there! I didn't take advantage of her."

"She didn't-" Kimberly started.

Katherine narrowed her eyes, "So you cheated on me?!" Kimberly opened her mouth to protest, "No. Not one word! I don't want to hear it. Tommy was right. You are a slut." Kimberly looked down and the blonde Australian stomped off.

Kimberly's bottom lip trembled and Taylor moved to touch her shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Kimberly burst into tears, "She's right." Kimberly sobbed and Taylor engulfed her in a hug.

"No. She's not."

"I love her!" She sobbed and Taylor rubbed her back, Kimberly only cried harder, "I thought you were her."

"I gathered that when you said her name and not mine." Taylor whispered, "I shouldn't have even touched you…"

"It's okay." Kimberly sniffled.

"How about we go to Earth and get some food? I'll make one of my 6-minute microwave delicacies."

"Okay."

**Later**

Kimberly scowled as she waited for Dulcea to finish talking about the war on Eltar, "The Rebel Uprising", she repeated for the hundreth tme.

"Did you find Kim?" Tanya asked and the woman took the scowl as a yes.

"We must go to Eltar. Aliens and other beings will not attack Earth now that the Order has been destroyed. Do any of you need to stay?"

"We have to." Conner, Kira, Ethan and Tommy all stated together.

"Where's Taylor?" Eric asked.

Katherine glowered, "Fucking my ex-girlfriend." She spat.

"Excuse me?! Taylor's not-" Alyssa started but Katherine cut her off.

"Oh… she is." A few looked at her worriedly.

Tommy patted her shoulder, "It's okay."

"She…" Katherine just shook her head and sighed angrily.

**Earth**

Taylor put a plate in front of Kimberly, "I thought you were Katherine and now she hates me and thinks I'm a slut."

"She'll get over it." Taylor comforted.

They ate silently on her bed and finished quickly, "You can take the bed and I'll take the floor if you-"

"We can sleep in the same bed. I won't bite. I promise."

Taylor nodded, "Do you want some clothes to sleep in?"

Kimberly nodded, "I'd appreciate that."

Taylor stood and dug into her dresser, pulling out a pair of boxer shorts and a PT shirt, "This is all I have that's comfortable to wear."

Kimberly took them and walked into the bathroom, "Thanks."

**Eltar**

The Ninjetti looked around in awe, "It just like out of star wars!" Jason exclaimed happily.

Katherine craned her neck, staring at everything and she smiled when Demitria walked over to her, "Welcome."

The Turbo Rangers swarmed around her, smiling happily and talking with her.

**Earth**

Kimberly opened her eyes slowly, hearing something outside of Taylor's 'dorm' that all unmarried soldiers got, whereas married soldiers got the nice military housing.

She slid out of the bed and opened the door, she paled, having déjà vu when she saw a 7 foot silver general standing there.

"Oh… shit…" The fist collided with her collar bone and she went stumbling backwards, waking Taylor up when she fell on top of the desk/table, breaking it with her back.

"What the…" She leapt out of bed, already in her Ninjetti Uniform, "Hey. Jackass. Anyone ever teach you not to hit a lady?!"

Kimberly stood and shook her head, putting her hand on Taylor's shoulder, "This guy is mine…"

Taylor raised an eyebrow, "You're joking. He's over 2 feet taller than you!"

"Oh well."

**A/N: Writer's block sucks. And from what I've calculated from my notes… Kim has one more injury… I know I know… I have a thing for getting Kimberly injured…**

**A/N 2: Thanks thanks thanks for all the reviews! And to my museeee!**

**A/N 3: Anyone reading the DA/PR xover don't panic when it disappears… I'm fixing it because there are a LOT of errors in the timeline… backstory…**

**A/N 4: Anybody reading Hero… working on that next chapter… and the same for Best of Times… all femslash.**


	24. Captured

**A/N: Enjoy. And be warned... KIM INJURY!!!!! Last major injury. I promise.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kimberly groaned when the General repetitively smashed his fist into her body, Taylor had been knocked out a good 20 minutes ago and she had been overpowered 5 minutes ago. Kimberly managed to draw her leg up and smash it out, connecting with it's kneecap.

Kimberly pulled herself up weakly and the General pulled out his sword, "You…" He pulled his sword up above his head and brought it down.

Kimberly felt the metal enter just above her last rib and she screamed as the General disappeared.

**Eltar**

Katherine rested her head against the pillow, it felt like she was sleeping on air, something was tugging at her heart, she knew it was her mind, body and soul missing Kimberly at her side.

She felt something pierce her body and she screamed in pain, seconds later half of the Ninjetti were in her room. Katherine screamed again and again, gripping her side, she struggled violently against nothing and Jason and Zach helped her sit up and she grunted.

"Kimberly." She screamed, "Kimberly's hurt!" The Australian screamed.

**Barracks**

Kimberly grunted in pain and Taylor helped her sit up, "It's okay.." She cooed and Kimberly tried to even out her breathing.

"Katherine…" Kimberly sobbed.

Taylor lifted her up and Kimberly rested her head against the blonde's shoulder, gritting her teeth in pain. The blonde pilot teleported out with her and Kimberly gripped Taylor's shirt.

**Phaedos**

Taylor wrapped the brunette's wound, "I'll be right back okay? I'm going to try and find the others."

Kimberly tried to sit up and yelped in pain, "Fuck..." She wheezed.

"Stay put." Taylor demanded, draping her jacket over Kimberly again.

"Let me help--"

"You can't help if you're dead."

"But..."

Kimberly shifted slowly and closed her eyes, "Stay awake."

**Eltar**

"We have to go back." Katherine snapped.

"We can't. Kim and Taylor made their desision to st-" Cole started but Katherine grabbed him by the lapples of his jacket.

"They didn't get a choice. We didn't **ask** them... and if you don't start coroperating I'm going to hurt you."

Cole nodded with wide eyes and Katherine let his jacket go, smoothing out the wrinkles.

**Phaedos**

Kimberly tried to struggle when she was yanked up by her throat, "The bait and the victim."

She stared blurry eyed at the creature, a scar on it's face, "You... I killed you." She breathed and he stuck his fingers in her wound, making her scream in pain.

"When you were brought back. I was too. Our souls are connected since you sacraficed your Flame and your life to kill me." He teleported out with her, three fingers still in her side.

**Eltar / Rebel Haven / Hours Later**

Kimberly clamped her eyes shut when the fingers wiggled around in her side again, "Aw... no scream anymore White Crane?"

Kimberly bit her bottom lip, trying to keep her breath from catching in her throat, "Not for you." She choked out and he laughed putting another finger in her wound.

"You're no fun right now." He snarled and walked out, slamming the metal door shut, leaving her on the table.

**Eltar / Parliment**

Katherine paced wildly, almost taking down Jason and Billy who strayed into the middle of her path, "Kat... maybe you should... calm down..."

"HOW THE FUCK CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN KIMBERLY'S HURT?!" She shouted angrily.

Jason glowered, "You broke up with Kimberly."

"SHE CHEATED ON ME!"

"THEN WHY DO YOU STILL CARE ABOUT HER?!" Jason shouted back.

Katherine lunged at him, trying to strangle him, "I don't care anymore. I love her."

Ninjor hurried in, "Both Kimberly and Taylor appear to be on Eltar." Katherine looked up from attempting to kill the first Red Ranger.

"Where?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Another chapter. Hope you like.**

**A/N: Thank you KnightWulf, Darktaurus, Slytherin-Angel44, manders, riverkirby, my muse... and to my newest reviewer/reader for this story, shinko0278**


	25. You say tomato, I say?

**A/N: I just realized that I completely forgot Alyssa. She's gonna be... the... Magenta... Tiger. I also just realized how short my updates have been and I apologize full heartedly, but that's what happens when you have writers block… and you're learning other things…**

Katherine stared at Demitria, "So... everyone knows where the Rebels are..." She paused, trying to keep her voice even, "But they don't attack them?"

Demitria nodded and everyone jumped when Jason and Zach burst in, supporting an abused and ruffled looking Taylor.

"Taylor!" Alyssa rushed over and Taylor mumbled something about tomatoes taking over the world before her head drooped forward.

"I got her." Alyssa whispered and the two let the kindergarten teacher take over Taylor's care.

**-Alyssa's Private Room-**

Alyssa pulled the covers up to Taylor's chin, shaking her head when the blonde angrily muttered that she didn't want to eat the tomatoes that the tomato king wanted her to eat.

"You don't have to eat the tomatoes if you don't want to sweetie."

**-**

"So we go in through here... take out anything that gets in our way and get Kimberly out?" Cole asked and Katherine looked at Billy.

"It was the best I could think of in a pinch."

"Good enough for me." Jason confirmed with Katherine.

**-Rebel Head Quarters-**

Kimberly rested her head against the table again, "Oh Kimmie..." A sickly sweet voice made her groan and look at the door where her captor was standing.

"What?" She asked angrily.

"Are you ready to chat? Or are you still going to stay quiet?"

Kimberly shivered, cold from the temperature and blood loss, "I... want... to go home.." She whispered.

"I want to go home." The Ninja mocked, "No." He walked over and pressed his hand against her wound, she was numb, "Scream for me little one." He sneered, grabbing her by her wrist and yanking her off the table.

Kim closed her eyes, all she could think of now was Katherine and the fact that her lover hated her guts.

**-**

Katherine and Jason stood shoulder to shoulder, "Let's split up." Jason whispered and Katherine nodded, turning the corner.

**-**

The Ninja sneered as he pulled Kimberly into a standing position, she used the wall to support her weight, "Kimmie. Kimmie. Where's that fighting spirit that you pesky Ninjetti Warriors are so notable for?"

"Oh fuck you." Kimberly spat, glowering at the man, "You call yourself a fucking Ninja but you don't follow the laws put forth by those who started the Order. You lost your way."

The Ninja looked at her in shock but quickly recovered, "You don't know a single thing about the Order."

"Like hell I don't. My master told me all about the Order. You might remember him. Grand Master Xang Xu?" The Ninja faltered, "Yeah. He trained you. You gave up being his student... because you were weak." She forced out and he grabbed her, pulling her close bye her hair.

_"I AM NOT WEAK!"_ He shouted at her in Chinese and she took her chance to take one of the weapons concealed in his belt and stab him in the throat.

"Now you are." She whispered and watched him fall to the ground, choking on his own blood as the door was kicked in.

"Kim! Get down!" She heard a familiar voice shout and turned her body just in time as a spear flew at her.

It barely nicked her and she watched it quiver in the wall before falling forward, landing on top of the Ninja like a bowl of jelly.

**A/N: Well another update. I am so running out of ideas here... tell me what you think, what you want to see and all that jazz.**

**Ty all my reviewers, you're what keep me posting with all your nice, up lifting feedback.**

**Now... anybody who's read Windmill into the Fall or Unlucky Clover by DigiExpert... she has quizzes... well guess what? You guy's are gonna have quizzes and prizes too... but sadly... some may require research, and the prizes... (whispers) kinnnndaaa creepy wall papers, icons, banners and sketches done by yours truly.**

**Question - What great hunter did Artemis (Greek Goddess) turn into a stag?**


	26. Revelations part 1

**A/N: Nother Chappy. And the winners of last chapter's quizzzzzzz… nightlancer6000, riverkirby, and DigiExpert. Bwaha. You guys have your prize image.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Amelia pulled Kimberly up and slung her arm over her neck, holding onto her wrist too keep her secure. Kimberly groaned a little and the woman sat her on the table, tearing some of Kim's shirt off she wrapped the White Ninjetti's wound.

"Kimberly." The brunette turned her head slightly in her unconscious state, Amelia rolled her eyes and smacked Kim across the cheek, Kimberly's woke with a start and looked at her, trying to focus her vision, "Good. Now stay awake or I'll hit you again." Kimberly nodded groggily and Amelia pulled Kim's arm around her neck again.

"Wa'z goin' on?" Kimberly grumbled.

"If you don't keep your eyes open you won't find out." Amelia snapped and they made their way out of the room, her free hand gripping her sword.

"This sucks." Kimberly mumbled.

Amelia chuckled as they, mainly her holding Kimberly up, made their way down the hall, "You know… you're always getting into trouble."

Kimberly looked at her tiredly, "That guy had it in for me." Her brows furrowed, "Now wait a minute… aren't you dead?"

"I've been here on Eltar… for the past… 300 or so years…"

"But…"

"I was frozen in an ice block."

"Oh now that makes sense."

Amelia turned her head around the corner and looked to make sure no guards were patrolling, "Now. I think that you should just stop getting hurt."

"Yeah… I would… if these assholes would stop kicking my ass." Kimberly forced out.

Amelia's ears twitched and she turned a corner, raising her sword when 8 ninja ran at them, "Get in there." Amelia pushed Kimberly inside of a room.

**-**

Kimberly looked around the room, shaking herself to make sure she wasn't imagining the crystals in the room.

"Wow…" She breathed and wobbled over to one of the stone tables, she took a crystal from its crystal and put it into the center of the table, jumping back and hitting the ground butt first when a hologram of her beloved master appeared.

"_You, Jet, are possibly thee most violent, out of control student I have ever had under my tutelage!" _Her master shouted which made her jump because he never raised his voice, _"Leave this place and never come back. You are cast out from this place. Using what I have taught to kill…" _He stated dismayed.

She pushed herself up and touched the image, frowning when her hand went through it, _"You may be immortal… but there will be a warrior who will destroy you. It has been prophesied. This warrior will destroy you. She will not kill you but she will destroy everything you have created. Everything you have worked for."_

Kimberly paled, "He's not dead… wait… Jet… JET?! JET JET?! JET WHO SMASHED MY BO STAFF JET?! WHO DUMPED WATER ON ME JET?!" She thought angrily, her hands molded into fists, unnoticed to her, smoke simmer off them.

She angrily yanked the crystal out, she wanted to watch that some other time, Kim grabbed another and jammed it in the hole, her eyes widened from slits when she saw the face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: And I never expected this fic to hit this many chapters.**

**Question (from MMPRs):**

**Did the Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger's ever give up their powers to save their parents?**


	27. Revelations part 2 srry for grammer

**A/N: So... for this chapter... I was inspired by http:// www . youtube . com/ watch ? v 97HCT3SqXrE. It's about Zuko fighting... and well... you'll see how I was inspired by it for Kim... also inspired by http // www. youtube . com/ watch ?v dYLfmXI6RVE&moderelated&search **

**And the correct answer to last times quiz... Yes, In the two part episode "Return of an Old Friend", the rangers invited their parents to school for a special parents day. However, Rita had plans of her own. She captured all the parents in another dimension. At the end of the first part, Goldar made and agreement w/ the rangers: their parents would be set free if they gave him their power coins. The rangers gladly gave Goldar thair coins. In the second part, Zordon sacrifed his own power to give Tommy power. Tommy gained back his power and fought Goldar for the power coins. Tommy successfully returned to Command Center. The rangers had another problem to deal with now. They had to defeat Rita's latest monster, a horrible mole called Drammole. The rangers finally assembled the Ultrazord 2 put the Drammole back underground for good. Their parents were returned 2 the school youth center, & they remembered nothing of the incident.**

**So... the winner's are... Slytherin-Angel44, riverkirby, Bored-Girl-84, and GinaStar... I just need emails... I think I sent riverkirby the icon... so plz send me ur emails at blkdrgnmstr yahoo . com**

**Onto the chapter (no quiz)**

Katherine searched through the rooms, she came to a stop when she came to a room with a man lying in a pool of blood. She rushed over and knelt down next to him, grimacing when she saw that he was still alive, a hole in his throat.

"Here--" She was cut off when he grabbed her by her wrist and flipped her onto her back before shooting up.

He yanked her up and pressed his sword to her throat, "You're Kimberly's." He sneered into her ear, "Perfect for bait."

_What have I gotten myself into? _She thought angrily before struggling, "Bait for what?!"

"Kimberly and I have... a score to settle with each other... it's a very simple plan... she and I fight... she wins... well... then the prophesy is true... I win... I keep you both..." Katherine rolled her eyes and winced when he pressed his blade harder against her neck.

"Screw you."

"You both will when I win." Katherine glowered and he forced her out of the room, down the hall.

**-**

Kimberly stared at the hologram, _"Rangers. If you are watching this. I have sacraficed myself to destroy the Dark Spector." _Her eyes glassed over, _"I need this crystal to be delivered to Grand Master Xang Xu. He runs the Shaolin Temple on Shoa Shih, in Shanghai, China. He will know what to do with it." _The hologram disapeared for a few seconds before reapeareing, _"Xang. My old friend. I hope you have been well. Demitria sent me a message. She has located my eldest daughter, Amelia, she also wished me to warn you of Jet and his intentions. You already suspect him of being the leader of the Order... but the prophesy has said that the Immortal and the True Warrior will meet in battle. One fighting for love, the other for power. The True Warrior will destroy the Immortal's foundation." _Zordon paused, _"I believe Kimberly is the True Warrior. That is one reason I sent her to you after Murthrais..." _He chuckled, _"And she burnt your beard off when you told her to go out in the rain and stay in a riding stance." _He roared with laughter, something she had never seen him do, _"Ah well. Take care my friend. May the Power Protect You."_

Kimberly's brows furrowed and she took that crystal too, getting ready to insert another she stopped when the door was kicked open.

Kimberly spun around and her eyes narrowed when she saw Jet standing there, his hood off, his black hair flat and down to his neck. What pissed her off was that he had his katana pressed against Katherine's aorta.

"Let... her... go." Kimberly growled, flames shooting from her nostrils.

"Yeah. Let go of me!" Katherine breathed, watching in fear as Kimberly let the Flame take over her body.

"Let her go Jet. You're problem is with me." Kimberly snarled.

"Oh? And when I win?"

"You leave her alone... and I don't disembowl you..." Kimberly snarled, she was close to foaming at the mouth, flames speriodically shooting from her nostrils and the flares at her fists.

Katherine closed her eyes, turning her head away from Kimberly, "Maybe you should listen to her Jet."

"Maybe you should listen to her Jet." He mimicked and threw Katherine from his hold when a fireball came flying at his head.

He ducked in time, the fiery ball only singed the top of his hair, Jet looked up and saw Kimberly standing there in a fighting stance, her legs bend and her arm out, her right fist smoking.

Jet smirked and lunged at her, leaping over Katherine, he tackled Kimberly into the crystals, pinning her against the wall.

"Remember when we were Xang's students? How we fucked like animals that night?" He growled huskily into her ear.

Katherine's eyes narrowed and she glared pointedly at Kimberly who was glowering at Jet, her eyes burning with rage.

"You mean that night raped me after you found out that you were no longer welcome at the monestary?!" Kimberly spat, both forgetting that Katherine was in the room, Kim slammed her knee into his crotch and he stumbled back, hands gripping his groin.

"YOU WHORE!" He screamed and the ground cracked beneath his feet, "Oh yes. I've mastered the Iron moves." He caught her off guard and grabbed her by her throat, "Want to know what else I can make like iron?" He pressed against her and she whimpered, all strength and courage leaving her body.

A blur of pink tackled Jet into the opposite wall of crystals, the a flurry of pink fists rained down on Jet's face.

He shoved the blur off him and ran out of the room, Kimberly slid down the wall, not making a sound as the shards tore into her back. She clamped her eyes shut and felt an arm touch her shoulder, Kimberly yanked her body away and shot to her feet, sprinting for the door, faintly hearing her name being shouted.

--

Jason leapt out of the way when a bruised and ruffled man sprinted past him followed a minute later by a streak of flames. Katherine came stumbling out of a room, a horrified look on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Well... this chapter... hard to finish... now... major twist I know... but I promised no more major physical injuries... didn't say emotional... **

_quick note: GinaStar... this is gonna sound wierd... but did u start the gsa on gaia?_


	28. Revelations part 3

**A/N: Nother chappy. Enjoy.

* * *

**

"We need to get out of here." Jason exclaimed, looking at Katherine who was still staring off where the man and Kimberly had run.

"Why? What's.."

"I found my way to the boiler system... something's wrong with it... the heat meter on it is dangerously high..." Katherine looked back at the smoky corridor.

"But... Kimberly..."

"She'll be fine. Let's go." He took her hand and led her down the opposite hall at a sprint.

Kimberly slammed into Jet, both of them flying through the wall and over the railing. She landed on top with a growl and pressed her hand to his throat, sneering as he choked.

"You. Can't. Kill. Me." He coughed.

Kimberly smirked, "No. But I can destroy this place and every ninja in it." His eyes widened in fear as she forced him to stand, dragging him over to the door and kicked it open, "And you're gonna be here to watch it burn." She snarled angrily and he struggled, her hand tightened around his throat as she marched down the hall.

He managed to get out of her grip but she spun around and grabbed him by his left ear, tugging hard.

Katherine and Jason ran down the hall, a Navy Ninjetti crashed through a door and landed hard on her back.

She winced and stood up quickly, "This way."

"You're-"

"Yeah yeah yeah. I hurt you when Mr. Sumo attacked. Move!" She pushed Jason and Katherine forward and the three ran for the exit.

"See. I never did get over the fact that you took advantage of me." Kimberly snarled, chaining Jet to the boiler, sweat pouring down their bodies.

"You don't want to do this Kimberly." Jet begged, fear radiating off of him.

"I've dreamt about hurting you Jet." Kimberly breathed into his ear and locked the chains.

"You'll die to!"

"No I won't. And you won't either... you'll just be... crispy... possibly limbless... hopefully castrated..."

He watched in horror as she put her hands on the boiler and screamed in pain as the metal heated to red hot, burning his backside.

"NOOOO!" He screamed and she heated it more, bolts flew from the pipes, steam shooting out and she continued.

Katherine, Jason and Amelia leapt out of the window and crashed into the ground 20 feet below.

The building shook slightly and they stood, watching it shake; Amelia's ear's twitched and she tackled Katherine to the ground just as the building blew up, using her body to shield the blonde from the debris.

Glass shattered and rubble shot through the air, landing on Amelia's back, sizzling and smoking.

She rolled off after a few seconds and Katherine sat up, looking up at the building with tears rolling quietly down her cheeks.

"Kimberly!" Kat sobbed.

Amelia and Jason both wrapped an arm around her as vehicles flew over, Ninjetti getting out quickly.

"Kim." She choked out.

Everyone's eyes widened when the entrance, a huge metal door, fell off it's hinges. A figure limped out and Katherine's eyes widened, she shot up and ran over.

"Kimberly!" The Australian tackled her and buried her head in Kim's shoulder, sobbing harder, "I thought you died." She wailed.

The brunette rested her head on the ground and wrapped an arm around Katherine's waist, "I." She coughed, "Okay." She coughed again.

"Oh. Oh sorry." Katherine got off her and helped her up, "Did I hurt you?" Kimberly shook her head and rested her chin against Kat's shoulder, "Are you okay?" She asked and Kimberly shrugged, just enjoying being in the blonde's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Nothin too big... just... need la emails again... preferably with spaces between the and the . so that my computer doesn't go stupid on me and decide that it wants to make the emails not there.**


	29. Return to the Hospital

**A/N: w00t another chapter. I am so good... well not really... I mean I'm rather bad... with a side of naughty... so not gettin on santa's good list this year ; )**

**-**

Kimberly sat on the medical table, her legs clamped tightly together as Dana did an exam on her, "Listen. Do you want me to send a nurse in to do a rape kit?" Dana asked softly and Kimberly shook her head quickly, "Do you want me to do it?" Kimberly shook her head again, "Do you want a rape kit done?" Kimberly's bottom lip trembled and she shook her head again, "Kimberly... I'm going to send Katherine in... and you two can talk about thi-"

"No. Please. Please don't tell her." Kimberly choked out, tears spilling down her cheek, "Please don't tell her."

Dana frowned, "Kim."

"We're... not together anymore... and I don't want pity.. not from her." Kimberly whimpered and Dana sighed, wrapping her arms around the sobbing leader.

Dana rubbed her back, "I won't tell her. I'll let you tell her... but I'll tell you that she's been waiting in here since you collapsed on Eltar. She left so I could do an exam."

Kimberly looked down and Dana could see her presuccessor thinking, "What if she thinks I'm weak?" Kim asked in a voice so soft that Dana had to strain to hear her question.

"Kim. She won't think you're weak because that bastard raped you."

Kimberly closed her eyes, "Can you tell her? I... I don't think... I can..." She breathed and Dana nodded, walking out.

-

Katherine shot up with Jason, Billy, Trini and Zach, "Is she okay?" Katherine asked, her voice cracking.

"Kat. Can I talk to you in private?" Katherine paled and followed Dana into a corner.

"Y-yes? Is she... ok-ay?" She choked out and Dana sighed.

"She's okay. Well... physically... physically she's just a little dented and bruised...emotionally... well... that's what I wanted to talk to you about. She wanted me to discuss something with you."

Katherine wringed her hands, "What's wrong with her?"

Dana sighed, "From what I can tell... Jet raped her."

Katherine's eyes flashed hot pink, "He. What?" She seethed.

"He raped her. Emotionally she's... insecure... afraid..." Dana trailed off when Katherine's eyes flashed again, rage radiating off of the blonde.

"Can I see her?" Katherine asked roughly, her accent coming out thick.

Dana nodded, "But... can you talk her into a rape kit? And a blood test. I want to make sure she didn't get anything." Katherine nodded, starting to walk towards Kim's room, "And." Kat turned her head, "Make sure she's calm. I don't want her stressing out."

Katherine nodded and moved towards Kim's room again, knocking before entering.

-

Kat walked towards Kimberly, frowning when Kimberly didn't seem to hear her; she reached out and ran her thumb down Kimberly's cheek, "Hey." She smiled when Kim nearly jumped out of her skin.

Kimberly's eyes misted over and Katherine cupped her face, "I'm sorry." The brunette forced out before breaking down completely

Katherine's eyes softened and she wrapped her arms around Kimberly, pulling her tight against her own body, "Nothin to be sorry for." Katherine whispered.

Kim rested her head in the nook of Katherine's neck, bawling her eyes out, "I'm sorry for everything. For kissing Taylor. For everything." She sobbed.

Katherine shook her head, "It's okay." The blonde cooed, she found the slit in Kim's hospital gown and soothingly ran her palm up and down Kimberly's bruised back, "It's okay. I forgive you. For everything. Even for kissing Taylor." She smiled slightly, "She does look like me. Blue eyes... blonde hair... hot as hell..." Kimberly half laughed, half sobbed.

"You're hotter." Kimberly mumbled and Katherine smiled, continuing to rub her back.

"Yeah. I am."

She felt Kimberly shiver, "Jet raped me." She whispered and Katherine felt her cringe.

Katherine manuvered their bodies so that Kimberly was sitting in her lap, her forehead pressed into the blonde's neck, "You want to tell me about it sweetie?"

Kimberly shook her head and Kat continued rubbing her back, wrapping her free arm around Kim, "Will you let Dana do a few tests?" She felt Kim nod, "A rape kit?" Kim shook her head 'no'.

"Jet did it. I don't need science to tell me that." Kimberly whispered and Katherine nodded understandingly.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Kim nodded again, Katherine saw Dana in the door frame and nodded for her to come in, _No rape kit._ She mouthed and Dana nodded, walking over to the cabinets to get a syringe so she could draw blood and have it tested.

Katherine continued rubbing her back, "Can we go home after this?" Kimberly asked hopefully.

"Yeah. We can go home after this and get under the covers... watch a movie." Katherine whispered, distracting her love as Dana pressed the needle into her skin, drawing the blood into a vial.

Kim shook her head, "Wanna shower first."

Katherine smiled, "How about a bath? A nice hot soak?"

Kimberly nodded tiredly, "Then under the covers and a movie."

"What movie?"

Kimberly shrugged her left shoulder as Dana drew more blood from her right arm, "I haven't seen 10 years worth of movies... but a comedy."

"How about... RV? It's funny." Katherine suggested.

Kimberly nodded and Katherine abesentmindedly lifted her left arm and stroked the side of Kimberly's face, "Bath, bed, movie." Kimberly yawned.

"Bath, bed, food, movie." Katherine corrected, her stomach rumbling.

"All done." Dana smiled, "I already gave you the meds she needs to take." Dana leaned over and whispered, "You can go ahead and teleport out. We kinda had to throw her clothes out... they were ripped beyond repair."

"I liked that shirt." Kimberly mumbled groggily and Katherine smiled, every once in a while the old Kim would pop out who loved shopping and clothes.

"I'll buy you a new shirt." Dana watched Katherine stand up, Kimberly securely in her arms, "Thanks Dana."

She watched Katherine teleport in a streak of pink with white mixed in it like a swirly.

**-**

**A/N: Possibly going to have one more chappy. Tell me what you guys think.**

**A/N2: Gosh I love you guyyyyss.**

**DTH**


	30. The End

**A/N: Yessss this is the last chapter. And... as usual... it ends with a reunion. Takes place... oh say... approx. 6 months after the last chapter. **

Kimberly smiled when Katherine came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, her hands resting protectively on her plump belly, the blonde rested her chin on Kim's shoulder.

"You really should be off your feet Kim." She breathed, kissing Kimberly on her neck.

"Oh but this is so much more comfier."

Katherine smiled against her neck, "How about you go over there... talk with Trini... since both of you are..."

"Pregnant?" Kimberly smiled and Katherine kissed her rosy cheek.

"Yep. Pregnant with our daughters."

"Could be sons." Jason interrupted, popping up next to them.

"Could be a son _and _daughter." Kimberly smiled and Katherine kissed her shoulder.

Jason laughed, "Alright you two love birds. I'll introduce you to the new Rangers... Mystic Force. They're pretty cool."

"Oh you mean those teens and the chick with the dress and the other chick with the dress and those two dudes that are lost in the last century?" Kimberly asked sweetly and Katherine pressed her fingers into Kimberly's back, making her poke her round stomach out a little.

"We'll be right over Jason. I just have something I need to ask." Jason nodded with a knowing grin and Kimberly looked at the two, a confused look on her face.

Jason walked off and Kimberly turned around, her eyes widening when Katherine got down on one knee, taking her hand, "Kim. I've loved you since I first met you. You had my heart and you didn't even know it. We've been through rough times... and... great times... and... would you give me the honor of having you as my wife?"

A tear rolled down Kimberly's cheek as she grinned, "Yes." Katherine stood up and pulled a silver ring out with a princess cut diamond ring, she slid it onto Kim's ring finger and the brunette kissed her.

**-------------------------------------**

**Ba-dum-ba-dummmm... done. Hope you all enjoyed! **

**Wanna thank all my reviewers, specially to my favorite reviewers, you know who you are, _and _my beautiful muse, digiexpert who's inspired me point blank since I met her.**

**Now on to Made in the USA... don't forget to review. -**

**Dthstlkr**


	31. TEASER

No. I'm not restarting Return :P, just thought I'd give you guys a teaser of the sequel, Upon Dark Wings. It focus' mainly on Kim and Kat's _three _children, Kim, Kat and the side-effects of what happens when you fully embrace the power of the Ninjetti.

Kimberly smiled when Xu walked into the building in his black business pants and a black, button up, silk, long sleeve, "Mom." He smiled and hugged her.

"How've you been?"

"Well... they still think I'm 16 and the facial hair isnt helping me much... but... other than that? Great."

She smiled, "And people still think I'm 25... and I'm... 40... somethin or other... lost count after 39." She grinned cheekily.

Xu rolled his eyes, "Funny mom... _funny_... so... how is mother?" Kimberly shrugged.

"Haven't spoken to her..." She mumbled.

He nodded with a slight sigh, "You okay mom?"

Kimberly looked up at him tearfully, "I love her. I can't believe she did that..." She choked out and he pulled her into another hug.


End file.
